Osmosis Jones 2: The Enemy is Alive and Well
by DarkraixCresselia
Summary: A year after Frank was saved, Thrax and Almira return. When they were caught by Ozzy and Drix, the blood cell and pill strike a deal: Thrax and Almira have to help them catch a mysterious virus; then they can go free. Although he accepts, Thrax says they are NOT partners. But time will tell whether that rings true or not; especially when a new and dangerous virus rises...
1. Chapter 1

A/N While writing my first _Osmosis Jones_ fanfic, Almira's Story, I came up with a plot for OJ 2; even the villain. But this time, it isn't Thrax and Almira…

Ok, I only own the plot, Almira, and any other characters you don't recognize; the rest is owned by Warner Bros. I might be busy with my other fic, King of the Sanctuary: Growing Up, but I'll try and update this as much as I can.

* * *

><p>When Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones defeated Thrax the Muerte Roja virus and his pet hyena germ, Almira, brought the hypothalamus chain back and saved Frank, the city though their troubles were over. After all, the dangerous threats were gone, the new and better mayor was elected, and Frank was taking better care of himself. What could possibly go wrong? Of course, something could <em>always<em> go wrong.

That was what was bugging Ozzy. He sat at his desk, chin in one hand, while his fingers tapped on the table. He glanced at the files on his desk absentmindedly and sighed. He had to go through the papers, but his mind wasn't in it.

Then, his partner and best friend, a cold pill named Drix came in. "Hey, Ozzy!" He said cheerfully. "I tried those cheeseboogers like you said, and you were right! They are amazing!" His grin melted when Ozzy didn't acknowledge him. "Ozzy?" He snapped his fingers. "Oz?" He shook his shoulder. "Hey! Frank to Ozzy!"

"Huh?" Ozzy exclaimed, startled. "What'd you say, Drix?"

Drix sighed. "That bad feeling again?"

Ozzy nodded. "It's been buggin' me ever since…you know, Frank almost expired a year ago. I get this feelin' that Thrax an' Almira ain't really gone, y'know?"

"Ozzy, you said you saw them fall into the alcohol on the false eyelash. You said they didn't get off in time. You know what alcohol does to germs and viruses."

Ozzy nodded, shivering. He knew all right; they dissolved. Painfully, so he heard. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just overreactin'."

"You are." Drix nodded, picking up some papers to sort. "C'mon, I'll help you with these papers."

"Thanks, buddy." Ozzy grinned. "You're right; they're gone."

However, what the cell and pill didn't know was Thrax and Almira weren't gone; they were very much alive. They had been for a year now. Their survival happened minutes after they had fallen into the alcohol…

* * *

><p><em>A Year ago…<em>

_After the eyelash fell, throwing off its inhabitants, Ozzy didn't think any more of it. However, had he been watching, he would have seen something astonishing._

_A dark green paw shot out of the liquid, gripping the glass. Another paw shot out; then a green hyena head with dark green ears and light green drooping bangs came out; in its mouth was a black cloth. It continued to climb out of the alcohol; a green figure clad in a black trench coat had its arms wrapped tight around its neck. The hyena germ continued to climb. After a while, it reached the top of the glass. It crawled onto the edge, rolled the virus off of its back, and collapsed, coughing._

_The virus laid a heavy arm on the hyena's back, causing it to jump. The virus smiled weakly, "Good girl. I said this once, and I'll say it again: Baby Girl, yer a life-saver." He lay down, closing his eyes._

_The hyena crawled nearer to him and laid her ear against his chest, sighing with relief when he was still breathing. She laid her head on her paws, waiting as the alcohol dripped off of her and her virus comrade. When a human picked the glass up, she pushed herself up and nudged at the virus. "Ohhh, Almira, can't we just stay here an. die peacefully?" He groaned._

"_Mm-mmm." The hyena named Almira shook her head stubbornly and nudged the virus to his feet._

"_Ok, ok, I'm gettin' up." He groaned. He and Almira limped to the human hand and climbed onto the tip, taking refuge under the fingernail. Luckily there was a cut underneath; a way inside where it was warmer, and where it would be easier to incubate. They crawled inside, and the virus removed his coat and gray turtleneck, revealing a green, muscular body. Glancing at his left shoulder, he saw a large area that was burned worse than the rest of him. "That's gonna scar." He growled. "Damn cell! Ratted me out to the Immunity, stole my chain, nearly killed us! I'm gonna murder him next time I see him!"_

_Almira nodded and huffed in agreement, but whimpered at the quick movement. "But fer now, we gotta heal up." The virus rubbed the hyena. "But after that, watch out Jones, cause Big Daddy Thrax and Miss Almira're gonna come fer ya!"_

* * *

><p>AN I know this is short, but most of my beginning chapters are.

You may have recognized the scene in italics if you read the last chapter of Almira's Story. But there's a little more, showing how Thrax and Almira survived further.

Thrax's quote, "Can't we just stay here an' die peacefully?" was inspired by Ozzy, in Ozzy and Drix, asking, "Can't I just stay here and die peacefully?" I thought that'd be something Thrax would say XD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N While writing my first _Osmosis Jones_ fanfic, Almira's Story, I came up with a plot for OJ 2; even the villain. But this time, it isn't Thrax and Almira…

Ok, I only own the plot, Almira, and any other characters you don't recognize; the rest is owned by Warner Bros. I might be busy with my other fic, King of the Sanctuary: Growing Up, but I'll try and update this as much as I can.

Snow299: Don't worry ;D Glad you like this

RavageThyCorpse: Thanks :D I'm glad you're liking it so far.

* * *

><p>A year after, Thrax and Almira were completely recovered. Thrax's skin and hair changed back into their maroon and purple color, and Almira's fur became orange, red and yellow. Their fire techniques were back, and in no time, they were killing people left and right. But eventually they came upon an old friend: Frank.<p>

Thrax stood in the partially open mouth of a freshly killed squirrel, waiting for Frank to go by on his way to work. He stood tall, calm, cool, and collected; if he were human-sized, he'd be 6' 6''. He was maroon-colored, except for the burn scar on his left shoulder, which was darker in color. His six tentacle-like dreadlocks were purple, his eyes were golden-yellow with light-green irises, and they were framed by dark maroon eyelids. His claws were dark maroon as well, and his left index finger, his burner claw, was the longest. His cheekbones stuck out, his chin resembled a pointed goatee, and the only indications of a nose and eyebrows were bumps resembling them. He wore a long, black trench coat, a gray turtleneck sweater, black pants, and black boots, with bird-like feet; two pointed toes on each foot. He was what was known as the Muerte Roja virus, Spanish for the Red Death.

Almira, on the other hand, was a simple hyena germ, bred to cause fevers; a perfect pet for Thrax. When standing on her long legs, the tips of her big ears lined up with the bottom of his ribcage; yet she was light enough so she could ride on his back when he used his coat to glide like a flying squirrel. She was orange, with red spots, ears, eyelids, and flaming paws. She had a yellow flame-like mane, tail, and three long bangs on her forehead. Her eyes were pale yellow, her ear linings were light orange, her long claws were pink, and she hard sharp white teeth. She had a purple collar around her neck, with a license tag saying Thrax was her owner. She could breathe fire and light up her claws like Thrax.

Almira had been with Thrax for two years, and the two were inseparable. She was known as the Hyena of the Red Death, the Fire Hyena, or simply Almira. She was also famous for distrusting any and all strangers; in fact, she distrusted everyone, save for Thrax. Only she and Thrax knew why, and they never told anyone.

She stood tall and proud beside Thrax, keeping her eyes peeled for Frank. Thrax absentmindedly rubbed her head, scratching behind her ears; just the way she liked it. "Gotta be patient, Baby Girl." He said. "Just wait fer the opportune moment." He found himself rubbing his thumb claw against his burner claw. Sighing, he willed himself to stop. He developed the habit after losing his hypothalamus chain, a black chain with purple-blue beads lining it; all hypothalamus beads from his past victims. He lost it to a certain white blood cell: Osmosis Jones.

_Jones._ He growled at the memory of the blood cell who not only thwarted his plans of breaking his record and getting in the medical books, but had tried to kill him and Almira! But when he saw that blood cell, look out!

Finally, a familiar human walked by. "Hop on!" Thrax exclaimed, crouching down. Almira climbed onto his back, gripping his wide shoulders with his claws. He began running, jumped up off of the tongue of the dead squirrel, stuck his feet into the pockets in the bottom of his coat, spread the sides apart taut, and began gliding to Frank. Thanks to a random breeze, they flew directly up into his mouth as he yawned. They were sucked into the mouth, and landed by the gums. Not wanting to be seen straight away, Thrax began running alongside the teeth in the shadows; Almira jumped off backwards and ran alongside him.

Soon, they came upon the drop down the throat and into the chest. Almira climbed onto Thrax's back again and looked over his shoulder down the drop. She gulped slightly. Thrax smirked at her. "It ain't that bad; we've dropped from high heights before. You know that." He backed up, bent down at the knees, then ran and jumped down. "GERONAMOOOOOOO!"

Almira's eyes widened as they fell quickly, bypassing the stomach and heading for the chest area as Thrax spread his coat. They landed with a thud, with Almira falling over Thrax's head onto her chest, with her back end and hind legs up in the air. She blew her bangs out of her eyes, sighing.

"C'mon, Lazy Membrane," Thrax said, walking away. "We gotta get goin'."

Almira climbed to her feet and trotted after her owner as they ducked into the shadows. "Alright, first thing's first: we gotta find Jones." He said.

Almira nodded, "Mm-_hmmm_."

"But this place's huge! How we gonna fin-" Then, he bumped into someone; Almira bumped into someone with her nose. "Hey, watch where you're goin'!" Thrax snapped, backing away. Then he realized who he bumped into. "Jones!"

Ozzy's eyes widened. "Thrax!" He exclaimed, scowling.

Drix looked down and gasped. "Almira!"

Almira looked up and growled. [Drix!]

"How'd you hotheads survive?" Ozzy yelled, pulling out a gun.

"I thought you said they dissolved in the alcohol a year ago!" Drix exclaimed, cocking his right arm gun.

"So did I!"

Thinking quickly, Thrax pointed to the right. "What's that?" He yelled.

When Ozzy and Drix looked, Thrax tugged Almira's collar. "C'mon, Mira!" He exclaimed, running off; Almira followed close behind.

"Yo! Stop!" Ozzy yelled as he and Drix followed them.

Coming upon a street, Thrax exclaimed, "Split up!" He and Almira ran in opposite directions; he went left, and Almira ran right.

Ozzy and Drix skidded to a stop. "Now what?" Drix asked.

"You get the virus; I got the germ!" Ozzy exclaimed.

"Gotcha!" The cell and cold pill ran after their targets.

Almira weaved back and forth in the crowd, with Ozzy running right behind. "Halt! Stop!" He yelled. "Sit! Stay! Bad girl!"

Almira just looked at him over his shoulder and blew a raspberry. "Oh, you done it now!" Ozzy grumbled, trying to pick up the pace. Seeing they were coming up on an alley, he got an idea.

Almira turned into the alley and stood back against the building on her hind legs, panting. She cautiously looked around the corner. Seeing Ozzy was gone, she sighed with relief, "Whew." She stood on all fours and began walking back, smiling with her eyes closed. She began humming Thrax's song. [Never know how much I love you, never know how much I-] For the second time that day, she bumped into someone. Shaking her head, she looked up to see Ozzy, who had morphed his face to look like Thrax's, except it was blue, and the cheekbones and chin were more rounded at the edges, and said chin was black.

"Hiii, baby." He grinned.

Growling, Almira backed away and turned to run. But Ozzy jumped over her and crouched down, patting his knees. "C'mon, Mira! Come and get me!"

She cocked her head, confused. [Has he lost his marbles?]

"C'mon, you stupid dog!"

At that, Almira saw red. She _despised_ being called a dog. Growling, and with smoke coming from her nostrils, she ran after Ozzy. He ducked into the alley and stood backed against the wall, morphing his face back into it's happy-go-lucky self. Almira slipped slightly turning sharply, but got back up and ran at Ozzy, growling. Suddenly, he stretched his legs up. Unable to stop, she crashed face-first into the wall, knocking her out.

"Now _that_ looked like it hurt." Ozzy smirked. He took out a pair of handcuffs, and clicked one end around her snout, muzzling her. He picked her up and lugged her down the streets. "Spit, you're heavy! How does Thrax carry you 'round? Which reminds me," He took his walkie-talkie out with one hand and called Drix. "Yo, Drix, I got the hyena. You got the virus?"

"I'm right on his tail!" Drix answered. He had chased Thrax through the crowds of Frank. He fired a few more shots, but Thrax jumped out of the way. "Can't catch me, ya big clutz!" He laughed.

"Big clutz?" Drix's eyes widened; then they hardened. "Ok, no more mister nice pill!" He picked up the pace.

Seeing Drix was going faster, Thrax gulped and leapt up at a fire escape. He grabbed the bars and spun his legs over his head, landing in the fire escape. Wasting no time, he ran up the steps, with Drix right behind him. Finally, he made it to the roof. He stopped, panting. "Geez…what'd that…pill eat? Rocket fuel?"

"No." A voice said behind him. "I'm partial to powder."

Turning around, he saw Drix right behind him, floating in midair via bubbles coming out from under him. Thrax slowly backed away. It didn't do any good; Drix followed. "Now, I don't want any trouble." He said slowly. "But you're a danger to Frank. Just stop, and I'll take you to the Immunity."

"Yeah, fat chance, bubble butt." Thrax sneered. He stopped when his heel touched thin air. Looking over his shoulder, he saw he was at the edge of the building. And it was a long drop. Getting an idea, he looked back at Drix with a smirk.

Drix realized what Thrax had in mind. "Don't you dare!" He exclaimed softly. "I'll shoot!" He cocked his gun.

Not listening, Thrax jumped up and backwards, spread his coat and stuck his feet into the pockets. At the same time, Drix shot at him. This time, it hit. Thrax felt a familiar sting, as he froze stiff with a horrified expression. He began falling towards the ground. Thinking quickly, Drix jumped down, slowing towards the ground until he was hovering. He caught Thrax before he could shatter on the sidewalk.

"No need to thank me." He smirked. Humming, he extended a walkie-talkie from his right arm and said, "Ozzy? I got Thrax, and am headed for the jailhouse."

"Roger that, Drix." Ozzy's cheerful voice sounded. "I'm here right now, and gettin' Almira into a cell. And believe me when I say this: she ain't happy."

* * *

><p>AN BTW, since Thrax wasn't a specific virus, I made up his name: the Muerte Roja virus, which, as we all know, translates to the Red Death. I thought it suited him :)

I know Thrax would have killed Ozzy on contact, but I wanted a chase scene ^^ When I thought of it, it was too good to pass. So let's just say when Theax saw the guns, he followed his first instinct: run.

I decided to have Almira's thoughts (like in Almira's Story) and used [text] like how I use them in my King of the Sanctuary stories.

The song Almira was humming/singing was Fever, originally by Peggy Lee, which is the son Thrax hums in OJ.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N While writing my first _Osmosis Jones_ fanfic, Almira's Story, I came up with a plot for OJ 2; even the villain. But this time, it isn't Thrax and Almira…

Ok, I only own the plot, Almira, and any other characters you don't recognize; the rest is owned by Warner Bros. I might be busy with my other fic, King of the Sanctuary: Growing Up, but I'll try and update this as much as I can.

RavageThyCorpse: Yes, they are :D

* * *

><p>Ozzy wasn't kidding when he said Almira was struggling. When he got to the police station with the still-unconscious hyena germ, while Drix was still chasing after Thrax, the white blood cell found the chief fast asleep at his desk, snoring. "Yo, Chief," Ozzy called out. "Wake up!"<p>

"Hu-nothat'smydoughtnut!" Chief exclaimed, shaking his head. "Jones? What's th-" He stopped when he saw the unconscious Almira in Ozzy's arms. "Is…is that…"

"Almira? Yeah, this is her. Drix's got Thrax."

"Thrax?" Chief exclaimed. "B-but how?"

"Heck if _I_ know! That's what _I'd_ like to find out!" Ozzy yelled. "But for now, I gotta get the hyena in a cell before she wakes up and tears me apart."

"Alright, I trust you." Chief stood up, took the cell keys, and led Ozzy down to the prison, where they kept germs and viruses. Some stayed in prison, some were executed, and rarer yet, some were persuaded to become reformed germs or viruses, or vaccines, as the Immunity called them. "We got an empty cell in the back."

"Good." Ozzy nodded. Then his eyes widened "Chief…we better hurry. I think she's wakin' up!"

As he was speaking, Almira was stirring in her arms. When she opened her eyes, she blinked them, confused. When she saw who was holding her, she started thrashing around, huffing angrily through her nose, as the handcuffs were still locked around her snout. "Chief! Help!" Ozzy yelled.

Exclaiming in surprise, Chief grabbed the loose handcuff and swung Almira onto the ground. She backed away, shaking her head angrily. Then she stood on her hind legs and slashed her glowing front claws at the cells.

Then, Ozzy's walkie-talkie buzzed. While Chief tried to pull Almira to the cell and avoid her claws, Drix's voice emitted from the walkie-talkie, "Ozzy? I got Thrax, and am headed for the jailhouse."

"Drix's got the virus!" Ozzy called to Chief. He answered the walkie-talkie, "Roger that, Drix. I'm here right now, and gettin' Almira into a cell. And believe me when I say this: she ain't happy." Hanging up, he ran around and behind Almira, and grabbed her from the back. Yelping in surprise, she tried to spin around in Ozzy's arms, but he had a too-tight grip. Wrapping one arm repeatedly around her front legs and chest, he morphed his finger into a key and unlocked the handcuff, but didn't take it off. She could do that herself.

Meanwhile, Chief took out his nightstick and raised it above Almira threateningly. Upon seeing the stick above her, Almira's eyes widened, and she whined in fear, shaking slightly. Making a confused face, Chief unlocked and opened the cell. Almira untangled herself from Ozzy and dashed into the prison, growling savagely. Chief closed the door just as she jumped at them. "Whew, that oughta hold her." He sighed. "We put her in the flame retardant cell, so she can't set anything on fire; just scratch everything up."

"Good." Ozzy nodded. "I wonder why she reacted the way she did when ya raised yer nightstick."

"I dunno." Chief shrugged.

Almira stared at the two cells, still growling. [I can't believe I got myself caught. And by Jones, nonetheless!] As she pawed the handcuff off of her face, she realized something. [He said the pill's got Thrax!]

* * *

><p>About five minutes later, Drix carried the still-frozen Thrax into the police station. "Ozzy? Where are you?" He called.<p>

"Right here, Dr-whoa!" Ozzy exclaimed at the sight of Thrax in a block of ice. "What'd you do to 'im?"

"Remember that mixture I was experimenting with last week?"

"Yeah?" Ozzy nodded.

"Well, this is what I was working on. It's my standard freezing mixture, but with some alcohol I added after getting it from when Frank treated his wounds. Not enough to be fatal, but enough to sting."

"Huh." Ozzy's eyebrows rose. "Kay, that 'im out, and we'll get 'im into the cell with Almira."

Nodding, Drix set Thrax on the ground so he was standing, and looked around in his chest cavity for a heat capsule. Ozzy leaned forward until his nose nearly touched the ice. "I wonder how Thrax an' Almira survived the alcohol." He wondered out loud.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Drix shrugged. "Maybe they got off and you didn't see?"

"_Or_ maybe they got out before they were killed."

"Perhaps. Ah! Here it is." Drix stuffed the capsule into his gun, cocked it, and shot it at Thrax. Almost immediately, the ice melted. He fell to the ground on his front, groaning in pain.

"How d'ya like that? The virus at the mercy of the cell." Ozzy smirked. "How _you_ like the ice, Thrax?"

Thrax barely groaned. "Follow me." Ozzy turned as Drix picked Thrax up and followed the white blood cell to Almira's cell. "Almiiiiira," Ozzy called out in a singsong tone. "You gotta new roommate."

Almira, who was lying on the bed, glared at Ozzy. He unlocked the door and stepped aside so Drix could dump Thrax onto the ground. Gasping, Almira jumped down and sniffed at Thrax, recoiling slightly at the smell of alcohol. Then she nudged at his face, whimpering. Groaning, he lifted his head. "Mira? S'that you?"

Wagging her tail, Almira licked his face, but spat out the alcohol. Thrax slowly moved until he was sitting up straight, then removed his coat. He held it out in front of him and sniffed it. "Whew!" He recoiled, holding it out at arm's length. "Alcohol." He growled.

"Not enough to be fatal, but enough to sting." Ozzy grinned from outside the cell.

Thrax turned and glared at Ozzy. "So, we meet again, eh, Jones?"

"I guess we do, Thrax." He answered, spitting out "Thrax". "But what me and my partner'd like to know is how the hell'd you two hotheads survived the alcohol!"

"Flattery'll getcha nowhere, Jones." Thrax smirked. "'Sides, I ain't tellin' you just yet. Fer one thing, I don't like you. And another, I can barely move as it is."

"You were able to sit up." Drix pointed out. "Besides, that freezing mixture had far less alcohol than that glass you and Almira fell in had. It just weakened you, it didn't kill you."

Scoffing, Thrax stood up shakily, placing his hand on Almira's shoulder to get up. "I don't care. All I care 'bout is gettin' what's mine back."

"Oh, you mean that hypo…hypno…whatchamacallit chain?" Ozzy sneered.

"It's called a hypothalamus chain." Thrax scowled. "Hyp-a-thal-mus."

"Whatever. You ain't gettin' it, that's fer sure." Ozzy turned on his heel, and he and Drix left.

"It's mine, Jones!" Thrax yelled. "And I'll get it back, one way or another!" He limped to the bed and sat down heavily with a sigh. He placed his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands, sighing. "Almira, how'd we get caught by a stupid blood cell, and a dopey pill?"

Almira shrugged, climbing back on the bed and laying next to him.

"We must've been too cocky. Otherwise we wouldn't've been caught." Shrugging, he laid back and turned so he was on the bed properly. "Well, least we're alive, right?"

Nodding, Almira climbed on Thrax's lower torso and chest. She crossed her front paws and laid her chin on them, closing her eyes to go to sleep. She had a long day of running, and she wanted to get some rest.

Stroking Almira's neck absentmindedly, Thrax stared at the ceiling, wondering what the future held for them…

* * *

><p>AN In case you missed it, Almira getting scared by Chief raising his nightstick above her is a reference to _Almira's Story_. See if you can figure it out ;)

I thought it'd be a good idea for Drix to make a freezing mixture with a bit of alcohol to weaken germs and viruses; not enough to kill them, but enough to sting.

I know Thrax was kinda/sorta/a little mellow, but he was weakened by the alcohol, and didn't feel like putting up too big of a fight.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N While writing my first _Osmosis Jones_ fanfic, Almira's Story, I came up with a plot for OJ 2; even the villain. But this time, it isn't Thrax and Almira…

Ok, I only own the plot, Almira, and any other characters you don't recognize; the rest is owned by Warner Bros. I might be busy with my other fic, King of the Sanctuary: Growing Up, but I'll try and update this as much as I can.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ozzy was just coming into work when Drix ran up, exclaiming, "Ozzy! Oh, thank goodness you're here!"<p>

"What happened?" Ozzy cried. "Chief eat all the doughnuts again?"

"Uh…no."

"Good." He sighed.

"Worse!" Drix cried.

Ozzy's eyes widened. "Worse?" He asked in a small voice.

"Worse. At work, Frank was working in the bat enclosure when one bit him on the arm!"

"So one o' the bats got a little nippy, what's the big brouhaha?" Ozzy shrugged, relaxing.

"The security cameras caught something running in from the bat's saliva." Drix explained. "They think it might have been either a germ,"

"Or a virus!" Ozzy finished. "You're right, Drixy! This _is_ worse! What was the virus?"

"That's the problem; nobody knows. The cameras only run in black and white, and the image was too fuzzy. All they know is something big ran across the cameras."

"Well, it wasn't Thrax. He and Almira've been in their cell all night."

"Exactly." Drix nodded. "We might have another virus on our hands. It might even be worse than Thrax."

"What's worse than a virus that disguises himself as a common cold and heats the body to the point o' boilin'?"

"Malaria. Black Death. Rabies. Dare I say it, Ebola." Drix said, counting off the list on his fingers.

"Yeah, you're right." Ozzy nodded. "Those _are_ some pretty tough customers. But it might just be a common cold."

"We can't take our chances, Ozzy! It might end up like another Thrax apocalypse! And this time…we may be too late to stop it."

Ozzy winced, remembering when he barely had enough time to save Frank. "Yeah, yer right. But we might need some help. We might not be able to handle this one on our own. We could barely beat Thrax."

"Thrax," Drix said quietly.

"Yeah, remember?" Ozzy asked as though the cold pill had a bad memory. "The virus that nearly killed Frank?"

"Virus…that's it! Ozzy, you're a genius!" Drix exclaimed, hugging Ozzy to the near point of suffocation.

"Took ya…that long…to figure out?" Ozzy gasped. "Drix…gotta…breathe!"

"Oops, sorry!" Drix gasped, letting Ozzy go.

After catching his breath, he asked, "Now, what 'bout Thrax?"

"I think I might have a good plan."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Thrax sat in the bed, tossing a ball he found under the sink across the cell. Almira chased after it, grabbed it in her mouth, and brought it back so he could throw it again. It was ironic how she disliked being called a dog, yet she acted dog-like.<p>

Thrax sighed as he tossed the ball half-heartedly on the ground. Almira picked it up and stood up with her paws on the bed. She deposited the ball in Thrax's hand, and nudged it when he didn't move. "I don't feel like playin' no more, Baby Girl." He said. "Not in the mood."

Sighing, Almira climbed down and curled up. They had been in the cell for twelve hours and she was bored out of her mind.

Suddenly, they heard Ozzy yell, "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Wonder what's got Jones's shirt in a twist." Thrax smirked.

Almira shrugged as she stood and stuck one ear out between the bars of the cage, trying to listen.

* * *

><p>"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Ozzy yelled. "ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND?"<p>

"Ozzy, calm down!" Drix exclaimed softly. "You're making a scene!"

"How could y'all even _think_ that, Drix?" Ozzy yelled, but softer this time. "Don'tcha have any sense?"

"Think about it, Ozzy! We'd be at an advantage! And besides, you were the one who said we needed help."

"Yeah, but not from a psychotic serial killer!"

"Ok, that's taking it a bit too far. Look, why don't we give it a shot? And…maybe offer what he wants in return?"

Ozzy continued scowling until he sighed, "Alright, but _you_ gotta be the one to tell Chief. It's yer idea, not _mine_!"

"Deal." Drix nodded. He walked into the cell room, with a still-angry Ozzy behind him. They stopped at Thrax's cell, and found the virus sitting on the bed, and Almira sitting next to him. "Thrax!" Drix snapped

"Hmm?" Thrax poked his head up curiously.

"We have a proposition to make with you."

"Fer the record, this is _not_ my idea!" Ozzy snapped before Drix pushed him out of the way.

Thrax and Almira raised one eyebrow, glancing at each other. "We're listening."

"An hour ago, I got Intel that Frank was bitten by a bat about yesterday. The security cameras caught something, or someone, running past. The cameras are old, and only play in fuzzy black and white."

"So y'all got outdated cameras." Thrax shrugged. "What's this got to do with me?"

"I'm getting to that. We think it might be a virus; a dangerous one. One even more so than you."

"More dangerous than me? Ha!" He laughed. "I'm the most badass virus out there! I make Ebola look like a case of dandruff!"

"Believe it or not, Thrax, there are more dangerous viruses out there than you." Drix said patiently. "Now, Ozzy mentioned we need all the help we can get. So, I have a proposition. You and Almira help us catch and apprehend this virus, and we'll banish you without harming either one of you, _and_ give you your chain back."

Thrax didn't like this plan, but before he could speak up, the pill said he would get his chain back. But in order to do so, he had to work with them. That sounded so humiliating! "What if I refuse?" He challenged, narrowing his eyes.

"Told'ja!" Ozzy whispered; Drix just ignored him. "Then we'll let the Immunity decide what to do with you. More than likely, they'll either keep one or both of you alive, or they'll exterminate the both of you." Thrax and Almira's eyes widened slightly. "Either way, you won't get your chain. So, do we have a deal?"

Growling, Thrax rubbed his forehead and the bridge of his nose in frustration. Finally he looked at Almira. "Whatta _you_ think, Mira?" He asked.

She growled at Ozzy and Drix. Then she relaxed and shrugged at Thrax. He understood her body language: I don't like them, but what other choice do we have?

Finally, Thrax nodded, "Alright, cold pill. You gotta deal."

* * *

><p>AN Remember the virus I mentioned in the desc of this story? This is how Frank contracts it: he gets bit by a bat (at the zoo; I used his job to my advantage :D) You can all guess what the virus is, but I'm not gonna tell what it is :3

Thrax working with Ozzy and Drix was inspired by another OJ fanfic (only found on DA) called "Ozzy and Thrax" by EvilCopepod. Only in this, he works with Ozzy AND Drix, and has Almira with him. I also added a reason for him to accept the deal: either work with them, or risk getting killed by the Immunity.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N While writing my first _Osmosis Jones_ fanfic, Almira's Story, I came up with a plot for OJ 2; even the villain. But this time, it isn't Thrax and Almira…

Ok, I only own the plot, Almira, and any other characters you don't recognize; the rest is owned by Warner Bros. I might be busy with my other fic, King of the Sanctuary: Growing Up, but I'll try and update this as much as I can.

* * *

><p>"ARE YOU CRAZY?"<p>

"Please, I've had enough of being yelling at for one day." Drix groaned.

"Drix, I like you," Chief sighed. "But this has got to be the worst idea you have ever come up with! Do you even remember what that virus and his pet almost did to us? Do you remember how much damage he caused? The firefighters were working overtime for days!"

"Yes, yes, I know." He nodded solemnly. "But we have his word that he won't cause any damage."

"He can't anyway." Ozzy said. "We got his chain, an' unless he behaves himself, it's either eternal jail time or execution, an' bye-bye chain."

"Exactly." Drix agreed. "He'll do anything to get his chain back. Look, Chief, we need help to catch this mysterious virus. And with Thrax on our side, we'll have an advantage. Being a virus, he probably knows his fair share of how to deal with them. Once we have caught and apprehended the virus, Thrax and Almira will leave forever."

Rubbing a hand down his face, Chief sighed heavily. "Ohhh, alright. I trust you two. But, Thrax and Almira are your responsibilities! If I hear about the body temperature rise even one degree, it'll be your asses gettin' fired!"

"You got it, Chief." Ozzy nodded.

"Oh yes, you can count on us."

"Good. Now get outta my office!"

Once they were out, Drix and Ozzy did a high-five. "We did it!" He exclaimed happily.

"An' we're still alive." Ozzy grinned. "…Fer now."

"Oh, c'mon, Ozzy, Thrax promised he'd behave."

"Ok, number one: I don't trust him. An' two: even if I _did_, I don't trust that mutt of his. You know her attitude."

"Yes." Drix nodded. "I wonder why she's so vicious to strangers, yet acts like a puppy-dog around Thrax."

"Beats me." Ozzy shrugged.

They headed to the prison area, and found Thrax dressed up and ready to go. He was standing in the middle of the cell, with Almira sitting beside him. "Alright, Chief gave us the all clear." Ozzy said. "An' he says you guys are our responsibility. So if somethin' goes wrong, our asses get fired."

Thrax smirked. "Y'all think I'm gonna behave so you can keep yer job, baby?"

"If you don't, you won't get your chain, and you probably won't survive." Drix reminded, unlocking the cell.

Thrax growled. "Right." He muttered under his breath.

"Hey, I ain't so pleased with this arrangement either." Ozzy said. "But you don't see _me_ complainin'."

"I wasn't." Thrax scowled as Drix opened the door. He walked out of the cell with Almira on his heels. "So, what, I gotta tag along with you sissies?"

"Sissies?" Ozzy yelled.

"Yes." Drix nodded. "Unless you show these papers, stating you are under the control of the Immunity." He handed Thrax several pieces of paper. "They already have Ozzy's and my signatures, you just have to sign them. And you might as well put Almira's name down as well."

Sighing, Thrax nodded. "Got a pencil?"

Ozzy fished one out of his pocket and handed it to Thrax. "Can't that claw double as a pencil?" He asked.

"My claw can't do _everything_." Thrax rolled his eyes as he held the papers against the wall and signed his and Almira's names. "'Sides, if I try to use it like a pencil, I'd end up burnin' the papers."

"That makes sense." Drix nodded. Ozzy just shrugged.

Once Thrax was finished, he folded the papers and stuck them in his pocket, and gave Ozzy his pencil. "Ok, so what do we do now?"

"Well, a good place to start would be the bite in the arm." Drix said. "Which is where the virus came in."

"I'll drive us." Ozzy said, leading them outside. Thrax got plenty of looks; some were frightened, while others were glares. He just ignored them, raising an eyebrow once in a while. Almira glared back, baring her teeth. But she kept up with Thrax.

They soon arrived at Ozzy's car. Thrax curled his upper lip slightly, not being a fan of blue. "Alright, Thrax, get in the back." Ozzy said. "An' your mutt better not mess up the seating!"

"I can't control what she does, Jones." Thrax countered, opening the door so Almira could jump in. "But she doesn't 'mess up seating', I can guarantee that. But if you get her upset,"

"Yeah, yeah, don't upset the hyena." Ozzy grumbled. "Just get in!"

"Who died and made _you_ boss?" Thrax asked as he climbed in the back. He buckled his seatbelt and crossed his legs. Almira lay across the seat and laid her crossed paws and head on his lap.

Drix climbed into the passenger's seat, stretching the roof up. "Compensatin' fer somethin', ain'tcha, big guy?" Thrax smirked.

"Shut up." Blushed Drix.

"He's just tryin' to get under yer membrane." Ozzy said, climbing into the driver's seat. "Don't let 'im get to ya."

"That reminds me, you're going to have to tell someone else about Thrax and Almira." Drix said. "Actually, _two_ someone elses."

"Who?"

"Mayor Colonic, for one." Drix answered. "And the person you need to talk to in order to reach him is the other person." He raised one eyebrow.

Sighing, Ozzy nodded. "Yeah, I hear ya, Drix." He pulled out his cell phone and began dialing in a number. "But she ain't gonna be happy, _that's_ fer sure."

"Who?" Thrax asked. "The mayor?"

"No, the other person Ozzy needs to tell." Drix answered.

Before Thrax could ask whom, Ozzy said, "Hey, Leah? It's me, Ozzy. Well, somethin' happened." He rolled his eyes. "No, I'm fine. Drix an' I are both fine. No, it's more on the lines of 'virus'. No, not the one that got in from the bat bite, a familiar one. Leah, what would you say if I said Thrax and Almira are back? …Leah? Girl, you still there?"

Thrax and Drix exchanged a smirk. "No, I ain't lyin'. Ask the Chief yerself, he knows they're here. Where are they?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well…they're in the car with me an' Drix." He held the phone away, cringing. Thrax, Almira and Drix could hear Leah screaming, "WHAT?"

"Leah, calm down!" Ozzy exclaimed. "Let me explain! Drix got this crazy idea that they could help us catch the virus. I know. I wasn't happy either. No, it wasn't my idea! I hate the guy! But Drix twisted my arm. Look, Thrax an' Almira just have to help us, an' they can go free without gettin' hurt. Plus, Thrax'll get his chain back. Well, how else would he agree with us? Look, could'ja just tell the mayor so he doesn't have a heart attack? Tell him to talk with the chief. Thank you, Leah. Yer the best. All right, love you too. Bye." He hung up and put his cell phone away. "Well, let's go." He started the car, backed out of the parking space, and began driving.

"How'd it go?" Drix asked.

"I was right; she wasn't happy." Ozzy sighed. "Can't say I blame her, since the jerk kidnapped her."

"I'm in the back o' the car, y'know." Thrax scowled.

"I calmed her down though…somewhat."

"Did she tell the mayor?" Drix asked.

"She said she was gonna. I just don't know how it'll go. And anyway, we gotta job."

Drix nodded. "So, she miss me?" Thrax grinned.

"By the name she called you, I don't think so." Ozzy said, scowling.

"What'd she call me?"

"Trust me, Thrax, you don't wanna know."

* * *

><p>AN I thought it'd be like the chief to threaten to fire Ozzy and Drix should Thrax cause trouble XD

Also, it made sense that Thrax would have to carry around papers saying he was under the control of the Immunity. He would want to walk around on his own, and people might not believe that he's with the Immunity. Luckily, those papers say so, so he's fine. The only question is WILL he behave?

I loved writing the conversation between Ozzy and Leah XD Also, I know cells can't logically have heart attacks, but I'm not good in that field of science.

I'll let you decide what offensive name Leah called Thrax XD


	6. Chapter 6

A/N While writing my first _Osmosis Jones_ fanfic, Almira's Story, I came up with a plot for OJ 2; even the villain. But this time, it isn't Thrax and Almira…

Ok, I only own the plot, Almira, and any other characters you don't recognize; the rest is owned by Warner Bros. I might be busy with my other fic, King of the Sanctuary: Growing Up, but I'll try and update this as much as I can.

RavageThyCorpse: I'm glad you liked it :D I thought that line would get the readers thinking XD

* * *

><p>As Ozzy drove through Frank, Drix relayed the video he heard about. "They said it showed someone run past. It was tall, but not as tall as Thrax. It was in black and white, and too blurry to make out. And they heard a voice mutter something. Something about 'La Moussant Beauté'."<p>

"La moos-on booty?" Ozzy repeated. "What the heck is that?"

"Sounds French." Thrax said. "I may speak a bit of Spanish, but I don't know French." When he glanced out the window, he exclaimed, "Yo, Jones! I thought you said the bite was in the arm!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ozzy droned, parking and getting out of the car. "Keep yer coat on, Red Death, I got police work to do!" He sauntered up to a doughnut stand.

"Some things never change." Drix smirked.

"The usual, please." Ozzy ordered. He dialed a number on his cell phone, and pulled out his notebook and pencil. "Brain Memory Library, can I help you?"

"Yeah, you got anything on la moos-on booty?" Ozzy asked. He flipped open his notebook, glancing at the words, "La Muerte Roja = The Red Death". "Like, a translation or somethin'?"

"Standby. I'll check, but we're really all about sports statistics, here."

Ozzy rolled his eyes. _Sports statistics? Can't the guy store info on anything important?_

While they waited, Thrax asked, "So Jones did this before?"

"Oh, yes." Drix nodded. "In fact, he was looking up information on your codename."

"You mean La Muerte Roja? It means the Red Death."

"He knows now. But when he first heard of it, he thought it was a taco sauce."

Thrax raised one eyebrow incredulously. "Um…taco sauce? Seriously?"

"That was my reaction."

"Sir?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Ozzy said, ready to write. "Whatcha got?"

"'La Moussant Beauté' is French; it means 'The Foaming Beauty'."

Ozzy's eyebrows rose as he wrote, "La Moussant Beauté = The Foaming Beauty" "The Foamin' Beauty? What _is_ that, a facial special or somethin'?"

"You have a nice day." The brain cell hung up. _Back to where we started. At least we got a translation._

When Ozzy came back to the car, Drix and Thrax were in a Rock-Paper-Scissors match. Drix held his out his hand with his fingers splayed, and Thrax held up his two first fingers. "Ha!" He laughed. "I win!"

Drix grumbled and sat forward. "Hey, fellas," Ozzy said as he got back into the driver's seat. "Any of you heard of the Foamin' Beauty?"

"The Foaming Beauty?" Drix asked, confused.

"That's what La Moussant Beauté means." Ozzy said as he restarted the car and munched on his doughnut. "It's French."

"Told'ja." Thrax said from the back, stroking Almira.

"Hmmm." Drix hummed in thought. "Can't say I have. It doesn't ring any bells."

"Thrax?" Ozzy looked in the rearview mirror to see Thrax stroking his chin in thought.

"The Foamin' Beauty." He muttered. "It sounds familiar. I just can't put my claw on it."

Ozzy and Drix shrugged. "Well, at least we got our translation." He said. "All we gotta do is figure out what it means."

"So, Jones," Thrax mused, leaning forward slightly. "Y'all thought the Red Death was a taco sauce, hmm?"

Ozzy felt his face heat up in embarrassment. "Uh, heh-heh, yeah. Funny, huh?" He chuckled nervously.

"Oh, yeah, real funny." Thrax rolled his eyes, sitting back. "Yer a real comedian."

"Hey, ya gotta admit it _does_ sound like a taco sauce name." Ozzy protested. "But what about this Foamin' Beauty? It sounds like a facial special or somethin'."

"Where do you get these assumptions?" Thrax sighed.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived at the arm. Before anyone got out, Thrax gripped the headrests of the cars and leaned forward so his head was between the seats. "Let's get somethin' straight here, you two," He growled softly. "We may be workin' together, but we ain't partners. You two might <em>think<em> it, but we ain't. Got it?" Almira poked her head up underneath Thrax's chin and growled.

Gulping slightly, Ozzy and Drix both nodded. "Sure thing, Thrax." Ozzy chuckled nervously.

"Not partners. Got it." Drix nodded.

"Good." Thrax straightened up best he could and got out of the car. "Well, y'all comin' or what?"

Shaking out of their trance, Ozzy and Drix stepped out of the car, and led Thrax into a building. Guns were pointed at Thrax until Ozzy held up some papers. "It's ok, he's with us."

The guns were lowered, but cells still glared at Thrax and Almira. "Ok, we're here to look at the security cameras." Ozzy said. "We gotta call about somethin' gettin' in from the bat bite."

"Follow me, please." A woman led them to a door marked, "Security Cameras". "Go right in."

"Thanks." Ozzy nodded, going in. As he passed her, Thrax gave the female cell a smirk and a wink. She glared at him, but couldn't stop the blush run across her cheeks.

"Thrax, quit foolin' around and c'mon!" Ozzy snapped.

"Alright, alright, I'm comin'." Thrax groaned as he and Almira entered the room. "Yer a real part pooper, ain'tcha, Jones?" He shut the door behind him and turned around to see Ozzy and Drix talking to a tall skin cell.

"Could'ja show us the tape?" Ozzy asked.

"Sure." The cell shrugged. "Won't see much, but ok."

"Thanks, Charlie." Ozzy nodded. He turned to Thrax and Almira as they walked up. "This is Charlie, a skin cell. He's in charge o' the security cameras. Don't know why he wont' upgrade." He grumbled the last bit.

"Here's the tape." Charlie said, gesturing at a screen. "This is the only tape that caught it."

The screen showed a black and white fuzzy image. Two huge white fangs came down. Then, someone big ran past. "Was that the virus you saw?" Ozzy asked.

"We're not sure if it's a virus or germ." Charlie shrugged. "All we know is it came from that bat."

Thrax had been watching the screen carefully. He approached Charlie's side and said, not taking his eyes off of the screen, "Rewind it."

"Um, sure." Charlie nodded uneasily. He rewound and replayed the tape.

"Can'tcha slow it down, or sharpen the image?" Thrax asked.

"I can slow the video down, but I can't sharpen the image." Charlie rewound the tape and slowed it down.

"What do you see?" Drix asked.

"I'm lookin'!" Thrax snapped, keeping his eyes on the tape. He set his hand on the control panel, holding his finger over the pause button. Everyone held their breath as the black, fuzzy mass ran slowly across the screen. He pushed the button, pausing it. "I can't say fer sure, but that is _definitely_ a virus." He finally said.

Suddenly, Almira, who was looking out a window, started barking loudly. "WUFF! WUFF! WUFF-WUFF-WUFF!"

"What's _she_ barkin' 'bout?" Ozzy asked.

"I dunno." Thrax shrugged, looking at his barking pet. "Maybe she saw somethin'."

"WUFF-WUFF-WUFF!" She stalked towards the window and began growling deeply. Drix opened the door, and Thrax walked out and opened the door leading outside. "Get'im, Mira!" He yelled. "Get'im!"

Almira ran out of the building in a blur and sniffed around furiously, growling softly. When she caught the scent of something, she ran off, howling. "AWOOOOOOO!"

"She's got somethin'!" Thrax yelled, running after her. Ozzy and Drix followed right behind.

Almira ran to a building, skidding slightly. Finally, she stuck her head in an alleyway, growling. Then it stopped, and she made a confused noise.

"Could you call the dog off?" A feminine voice asked.

"First of all," Thrax said, panting, as he walked up behind an offended-looking Almira. "She's…a hyena…not…a…" He trailed off as someone walked out of the building. His eye widened and his mouth hung open.

* * *

><p>AN I was going to have the virus's codename in Spanish, but I decided something different, so I did French. I loved how Ozzy said he had "police work to do", but was just getting a couple of doughnuts, and was finding out what La Muerte Roja meant.

I thought it was funny how Ozzy thought the Red Death was a taco sauce, and I thought Thrax would be kinda offended. I don't think he's the kind of person who thinks being thought of as a taco sauce is funny.

I don't know where I got the idea of Thrax and Drix playing Rock-Paper-Scissors came from. Maybe I was bored when I thought of it XD

I couldn't resist Thrax winking at the female cell XD Even though he had guns pointed at him seconds ago, he still tries to flirt.

Maybe Almira has a bit of bloodhound in her, seeing how she howls like one XD

Cliffhanger...who's the female who asked to call off Almira? And what's got Thrax all distracted?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N While writing my first _Osmosis Jones_ fanfic, Almira's Story, I came up with a plot for OJ 2; even the villain. But this time, it isn't Thrax and Almira…

Ok, I only own the plot, Almira, and any other characters you don't recognize; the rest is owned by Warner Bros. I might be busy with my other fic, King of the Sanctuary: Growing Up, but I'll try and update this as much as I can.

Kay3la Rich5ard: Well, I'm glad you're liking this :)

* * *

><p>A tall woman stepped out of the building. She was tall, and very curvy. She had light purple skin, except for her forearms and forelegs, which were light brown up to her elbows and knees. She had dark blue fingernails, Velociraptor-like feet with dark blue claws, frizzy maroon hair that flowed past her shoulders down to nearly her waist, indigo eye shadow that ran from her eyebrows down to the top of her cheekbones, red eyes with pupil-less irises, a flat, almost undistinguishable nose, and white lipstick that flowed a little ways out from her lips. She wore a red green strapless dress that flowed around her ankles, with a bit of light green in the front, below her breasts, in the form of a green V, forming a red heart on the top of her dress.<p>

She stood in front of Thrax and Almira with her hands on her hips, raising one eyebrow and smirking. Almira just stood there and scowled; Thrax was still completely frozen.

"Thrax!" Ozzy yelled as he and Drix came running up. "What'd Almira-" His sentence was cut off when he saw the woman. "Whoa!" He exclaimed.

Drix froze, wide-eyed. "Oh…my!" He said softly.

"Um, is your friend alright?" She asked, gesturing at Thrax.

"First of all, he ain't our friend." Ozzy scowled. "Second of all, Thrax! Snap out of it!" He shook the virus by his shoulders from behind. The woman chuckled softly as she kept walking, swinging her hips slightly.

This, along with Ozzy shaking him, snapped Thrax out of his trance. Shaking his head, he smirked and said softly, "Well, what do we have here?"

Almira rolled his eyes. [Here he goes again.]

Thrax sauntered up to the woman, smirking charmingly. "Baby, you are lookin' fiiine today."

"Thanks." She flirted back, looking over her shoulder. "You're lookin' pretty hot yourself."

Ozzy rolled his eyes. "Oh brother, not a female Thrax!"

No one paid attention to him. "You gotta name, Hot Stuff?"

"Thrax." He smirked, taking her hand in his. "Thrax Muerja." He kissed the top of her hand. "I'm known as La Muerte Roja; the Red Death."

"Oh? Then why're you hangin' 'round with _those_ bums?" The woman asked, pointing at Ozzy and Drix.

"Hey!" Ozzy snapped, offended.

"I was forced." Thrax shrugged. "Gotta find some virus in order to get back what's mind: my hypothalamus chain. Then me an' Almira're bustin' outta here." He patted Almira on her shoulder. "But enough 'bout me, what's _yer_ name?"

"Call me Riley." She smirked, walking up to Thrax. She was a head shorter than him. "Just Riley, Thrax." She laid a hand on his chest and giggled softly. "Ooh, a _strong_ virus, huh?"

"Yep." He grinned, flexing his right arm. "I work out every chance I get."

"When does that chance come?" Ozzy muttered under his breath.

Smiling, Riley wrapped her hands around Thrax's lower arm and squeezed. "Well, I am _very_ impressed."

"Most everyone is." Thrax smirked.

"Well, this is all fine and dandy, but Thrax, we gotta job to do, remember?" Ozzy snorted, walking up to him.

"And, you are?" Riley asked, not letting Thrax's arm go.

"Osmosis Jones." The blood cell said in a matter-of-fact voice. "And we have a job to do, Miss Riley."

"Lay off, Jones." Thrax scowled.

"It's fine, I need to get goin' anyway. I have an engagement I need to get to." Riley turned and began walking away.

"Hold on!" Thrax exclaimed, making her stop and turn her head to look at him. "Well, uh, maybe we could drive you there."

"What?" Ozzy yelled. "I don't think so!"

"I don't think Jell-O Boy agrees." Riley smirked.

"Jones? Ah, don't be silly." Thrax smiled, shaking his head. "With a little convincin' I thi-ow!"

Ozzy just whistled, pretending he hadn't just slugged Thrax in the back of the head. "I'll be fine. I'm a big tough girl," She reassured Thrax, who was rubbing the back of his head. "Got my own claws and everything." She flexed her fingers, revealing she had long retractable claws. She turned and began walking down the street, swinging her hips slightly and waving her hand. "Bye-bye, Thraxy."

"Bye." He waved his fingers. By now, he had a wide smile on his face. "What a woman." He whistled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ozzy droned. "Just get in the car!"

"Too bad you got a girlfriend, eh, Jones?" Thrax smirked.

"First of all, no, it's not!" Ozzy then realized Drix wasn't going to the car. "Drix? You seen him anywhere?"

Thrax and Almira pointed at the pill, who was still hovering in mid-air. "Drix?" When he walked around to his front, Drix had a wide smile, and his eyes were half-closed. "Ah, no, not you too." Ozzy protested. "Drix!" He grabbed his shoulders and shook him as hard as he could. "Snap. Out. Of. It!"

Drix sharply shook his head. "Oh! What happened?"

"You zoned out there fer a minute, buddy." Ozzy said. He led Drix back to his car, where Thrax and Almira were waiting. "And Thrax, I'm perfectly glad I'm datin' Leah! Riley may be hot, but she ain't my kinda girl."

Thrax was quiet until they were all in the car. "So that means I can have a swing at 'er?"

"Who? Riley, I hope?"

"No, Leah." Thrax rolled his eyes. "Yes, Riley, idiot!"

"By all means, go ahead!" Ozzy yelled as he started the car. "I don't care!" None of them notice Drix looked slightly depressed at this.

"Say, Jones, I thought you said we were gonna look at that tape some more."

"What are you, crazy? That video's too fuzzy to make out anything." Ozzy said. "I keep tellin' Charlie to replace it, but he either says he doesn't got the time, or he doesn't got the money. Either way, unless a miracle occurs, he ain't changin' cameras. So we're back to square one."

"You know, when a virus comes to a body, they usually go to a bar or club to make themselves known." Drix said. "Perhaps if we go to one, we'll hear about our virus."

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Drix." Ozzy nodded. "I heard about this new place called the Wart. Supposed to be packed with germs tonight."

"Only one problem." Thrax said. "Who's goin'?"

No one had an answer to that.

* * *

><p>AN Here she is, Ms. Riley :D I came up with her while the plot for OJ 2 was still in its early development. In case you're confused on her appearance, I have a pic of her in my Osmosis Jones Gallery on DA; I'm known as DarkraixCresselia. Just beware of spoilers ;)

I kinda based her on Jessica Rabbit, and made her flirty like Holli Would (Cool World) So in a sense, she's kinda like the female version of Thrax. I also based her final lines of dialogue on Meg's from Hercules. I even had Ozzy punch Thrax in the back of the head like how Pegasus dropped an apple on Hercules's head XD

I thought it'd be funny for Drix to be attracted to her too XD Too bad he wasn't noticed. Poor Drixy.

Who do you think they'll have go to the Wart to see if they can get any info on the new virus?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N While writing my first _Osmosis Jones_ fanfic, Almira's Story, I came up with a plot for OJ 2; even the villain. But this time, it isn't Thrax and Almira…

Ok, I only own the plot, Almira, and any other characters you don't recognize; the rest is owned by Warner Bros. I might be busy with my other fic, King of the Sanctuary: Growing Up, but I'll try and update this as much as I can.

snow299: Yeah, it was XD But she's more interested in Thrax.

Kay3la Rich5ard: Thanks :) And I'm glad you like her.

* * *

><p>Later, Thrax, Drix and Almira were sitting in Ozzy's apartment while Ozzy went to pick up Leah. He said she was an expert in makeup, and could change one's appearance. This would be helpful for sneaking into the Wart unrecognized.<p>

Drix was organizing Ozzy's messy desk, Almira was asleep on an armchair, and Thrax was sprawled out on his side on the couch, flipping through the TV channels. "There is nothin' on!" He complained, finally shutting off the television and tossing the remote on the table. "Does Jones have any movies?" He asked Drix.

"I don't know." The cold pill answered. "And even if I did, I don't think Ozzy would want you messing around with his things."

Thrax rolled his eyes, but didn't push it. "So who's goin' to the Wart? I rule out Jones."

"Why?"

"'Cause he couldn't even come up with a good fake name. Badbootieshakinpickanosis? What kinda name is _that_?" He heard Drix try to conceal his laughter with a snort. "And we need a germ to go in. I dunno how you got in unnoticed, but it probably won't happen again."

"Yes, you're probably right." Drix nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm supposed to be dead! So far, only you, Jones, his girlfriend, and several o' the Immunity know Mira and I survived. How do ya think it'll look when I come into the Wart?"

"Yes, yes, that's true." Drix rubbed his chin, thinking. "I know for a fact Leah won't go." Then he snapped his fingers. "How about Almira?"

Thrax grabbed the back of the couch, pulled himself up, and eyed the cold pill curiously over the back of the couch. "What _about_ Almira?" She poked her head up at the sound of her name.

"How about we send her to the Wart?" Drix explained. "No one would suspect an animal germ to go and spy. And I'm sure Leah could alter her appearance so she looked like a dog. Say, covered her spots and altered her mane and tail."

"Hmmm." Thrax hummed in thought. "Crazy, but it might work." He turned to his hyena pet. "Whatta you think, Baby Girl?"

She tilted her head, thinking. Finally, she nodded.

At that moment, Ozzy opened the door. "I'm back!" He yelled.

"We're right here, ya don't need to shout." Thrax scowled, rolling onto his stomach. He leaned on his elbows on the arm of the couch to see Leah behind Ozzy. She was a purple estrogen cell, with a dark purple dress. She had white hair, with a large portion of her bangs hanging in front of her deep purple eyes. She was carrying a large case.

When she and Thrax made eye contact, they glared at each other. "Hello, Thrax." She snapped.

"Hello, Leah." He answered in the same tone.

Almira looked at the cell and growled, remembering when she punched Thrax in the jaw and kicked her in the hind leg.

Ozzy gave Thrax and Almira a warning look, then relaxed. "Now that we remember each other, do we know who's gonna go to the Wart?"

Thrax and Drix nodded. "Almira." They both said.

"Jinx." Drix grinned, causing Thrax to roll his eyes. "The hyena?" Ozzy asked, surprised. "Why her an' not me?"

"Number one, you blew yer cover last time." Thrax said, counting off on his fingers. "And number two, according to Bubble Butt, no one'll suspect her, and yer girlfriend can probably change her appearance to make her look like a dog."

Ozzy seemed upset that he wasn't chosen, but he didn't let it show. "Kay, whatever." He shrugged.

"I suggest Leah covers Almira's spots and smoothes her stockings so they don't end in flames." Drix said. "And alter her mane and tail. Maybe smooth them down? And add a little makeup."

"You want me to put makeup on a hyena?" Leah exclaimed, hysterical.

"Aw, c'mon, Leah baby," Ozzy said. "She won't hurt'cha." He turned to Thrax. "_Will_ she?"

"Nah. Mira, you be good." The virus said to Almira. "Understand?"

Rolling her eyes, Almira nodded. "Well, ok." Leah sighed nervously. She went to the bathroom with the hyena following her. Almira climbed up and sat on the toilet seat while Leah opened her makeup kit. "Hold still." She said. She squeezed orange makeup on her fingers and brushed it on one of Almira's spots. She flinched at the touch, but stayed still. Leah repeated the process for each spot, and smoothed out the flames on her stockings. Then she wetted a comb and combed her mane and tail so they were smoothed out. She tapped her cheek, humming and looking at Almira. "So far, so good." She said. "But what to do 'bout your bangs?" Then she got an idea. She combed Almira's bangs so they fell over her face, combed them to the side, and sprayed black hairspray on them. Then she put a dark purple hair extension in them. Almira raised one eyebrow, questioning.

"It's a disguise." Leah said. "And anyway, no one'll know the real you." Then she took some dark purple eye shadow and put it on the brush. "Close your eyes."

Almira closed her eyes and felt Leah brushing the makeup on her eyelids. When she opened them, she raised an eyebrow again. "You will not believe the cells who put makeup on their pets." She said, exasperated. "Of course, _this_ is just temporary."

After figuring out what the cell meant, Almira's eyes widened. "Yes, pet owners put makeup on their pets daily." She nodded, applying eyeliner. "Luckily, this is temporary, like I said. Just for a disguise." Then she stood up straight. "Ok, that looks good." She picked up a mirror and held it in front of the hyena. "What do you think?"

Almira's eyes widened. She hardly recognized herself. Her spots were gone, and her stockings didn't end in flames. Her mane, tail and bangs were combed down, and her bangs were black with a few purple streaks. She had dark purple eyelids, which were lined with black.

"I also have some earrings." Leah said, putting down the mirror. "But they're only clip-ons, and they don't hurt." She took a pair of round, black earrings, and clipped them to the bottom edge of Almira's ears. "There we go. Shall we go show you?"

Nodding, Almira climbed off of the toilet and went into the living room, where the guys were waiting, arguing. "C'mon, how could malaria come from a bat?" Ozzy yelled.

"Who knows more about viruses? You or me?" Thrax snapped back. "'Sides, it could be-"

"Ahem." Almira coughed. When the guys saw her, their eyes widened. "Whoa, Mira!" Thrax exclaimed. "S'that you? Ya sure look different."

"That's the idea of a disguise." Ozzy said. "Still, I sure don't recognize 'er."

"Me either." Drix took a small charm out of his chest cavity. "I made this collar charm. It has a tiny camera and speaker, so we can see and hear what Almira sees and hears." He crouched down and attached it to Almira's collar. "Also, it may be a good idea to remove her license tag, so no one recognizes her."

Thrax shrugged, "Go ahead, but give me it. I don't need it gettin' lost."

Nodding, Drix removed the license tag and handed it to Thrax, who put it in his pocket.

"Ok, I'll drive us to the Wart." Ozzy said. "It's on the left shoulder. I'll park a couple blocks away so Almira'll look like she walked there herself. Then we'll head back here, and I'll connect my computer to 'er collar charm."

Nodding, Thrax, Almira and Drix headed out the door and to the car. "By the way, thanks fer comin' and helpin'," Ozzy said, hugging Leah. "She didn't hurt'cha, did she?"

Leah shook her head. "She actually behaved herself. But when I touched her, she flinched."

"She don't like no one but Thrax." Ozzy shrugged. "But she _did_ get scared when the Chief raised 'is nightstick at 'er."

"Hmmm…you don't think-"

"Hey Jones!" Thrax yelled. "Unless you give me the keys, yer the one who's drivin'!"

"Aw, no ya don't!" Ozzy ran out of the apartment. "You ain't gettin' yer claws anywhere near _my_ baby!"

* * *

><p>AN I decided early that Almira could go to the Wart to check if there's a new virus (other than Thrax) because no one would suspect her because she's an animal germ. Also, a little makeup never hurt; especially since it's temporary.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N While writing my first _Osmosis Jones_ fanfic, Almira's Story, I came up with a plot for OJ 2; even the villain. But this time, it isn't Thrax and Almira…

Ok, I only own the plot, Almira, and any other characters you don't recognize; the rest is owned by Warner Bros. I might be busy with my other fic, King of the Sanctuary: Growing Up, but I'll try and update this as much as I can.

* * *

><p>Ozzy parked the car by the sidewalk away from a large club. It had a large neon sign that said, "The Wart" in flashing pink and yellow colors. "Alright, we're here." He said. "Someone open the door fer Almira."<p>

Drix grabbed the handle of the door and pushed it open. "Remember," Thrax said to her before she could get out. "Don't mess up yer disguise, and try to stay hidden."

Nodding, Almira jumped out of the car and onto the sidewalk. She trotted casually down to the Wart. Looking back, she saw Ozzy's car disappear. Taking a deep breath, she continued to the Wart. Looking around, she crouched down by the edge of the club and snuck to the door. When it was open, she dashed in and pressed herself against the wall. Once the door closed, she sighed with relief and stood up. She was in.

She walked around, keeping her eyes peeled for anything suspicious. She could hardly hear above the loud music. She always disliked loud noises and crowds. It reminded her too much of the past.

[Try not to think about that, Mira,] She said to herself. [Concentrate on the mission.] She jumped onto a seat at an empty table. Looking to her right, she saw a glass of Insulin Shot; her favorites drink.

When the germ drinking it wasn't looking, Almira stretched her neck across and lapped at the drink. She didn't notice the germ had seen her until he cleared his throat. She looked up to see him glaring at her, tapping his fingers on the table. She sat up straight and gave him a cheesy grin.

"Get!" He snapped, waving his hand at her. Rolling her eyes, she jumped down and continued to search for clues. She weaved through the crowd, narrowly avoiding the dance floor. She liked dancing as much as the next germ, but she didn't have time for that. [Stay focused.]

Then she saw some germs go into a room. Smirking, she walked casually in that direction. Once she was against the wall, she crouched down and crawled in, nosing the door open. She dashed in and crouched down under the table.

"I heard a new virus came to Frank." One germ said.

Almira froze. [Does he mean Thrax, or the new one?]

"Yeah, came about last night, maybe the previous." Another germ said. "Came from a bat bite."

Almira let loose the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Whew."

"Anyone know who he or she is?"

"All I know is it comes not only from bats, but also rats, raccoons, even dogs." A new voice said.

"Fat lot of help _that_ is." A germ scoffed. "Hundreds of viruses come from those animals."

"Anyone hear the latest gossip?" A female germ asked. "They say Big Daddy Thrax is back in town!"

The other three germs laughed. "Haven'tcha heard? He dissolved in rubbing alcohol a year ago."

"Well, there's talk going around that he's back." The female insisted. "And get this: he's been seen driving and walking with the Immunity Duo, Jones and Drix. Like they was buddies."

A germ spit out a drink. "What? Traitor!"

"What'd I just say?" The germ who said Thrax had died snap. "He's dead!"

"Hey, ya never know. Thrax survived that icing the cold pill did at the Zit, maybe he survived the alcohol."

"Trust me, Pete, _no one _can survive the alcohol."

Almira huffed angrily through her nose. [This is ridiculous! All they're doing is gossiping!] Then she felt a tickle in her nose. She held a paw tight over it.

"Anyway, back to the original conversation," The first germ said. "Whoever or whatever the virus is, I hear he or she is hot!"

"Then I hope it's a she." A male germ chuckled.

Almira rolled her eyes. Then her paw slipped from her nose. Before she could stop herself, she sneezed. "Atchooo!"

"What was that?" A germ snapped. "I heard a sneeze!"

"Under the table!" The female germ exclaimed. Soon, Almira found four germs looking down at her. Her eyes widened and her ears bent down. [Crap.]

"Grab'er!" Four pairs of hands reached for her. She backed out and ran out of the room. She sped past germs and cells clear out of the Wart. She stopped to catch her breath until she saw the germs hop on motorcycles. [Double crap!] She ran as fast as her legs would go. She heard the motorcycles speeding after her. Then she got an idea. She ran towards a building, then as soon as she was close enough, she turned sharply to the right. Behind her, all but one of the motorcycles crashed into the building.

[Suckers] Almira sneered. Then she heard one last motorcycle after her. [Aw, spit! Can't a girl get a break?] Getting another idea, she jumped into the brush off the side of the sidewalk, ducked into a hole, and flattened herself.

"Where is that mutt?" The germ growled. Then he whistled, "Here, girl! Here girl,"

[Here girl! Here girl! Not on your life, Loudmouth.]

"Here, girl! C'mon girl!"

[No, dumdum.]

Finally the germ gave up and drove off. [Thought he'd never leave.] Almira stood up, but realized something. [Now I got a bigger problem: I'm lost.] She wandered around until she saw a familiar blue car on the side of the road. Then the door opened.

"Mira!" Thrax yelled. "Get in!"

Wagging her tail, Almira jumped into the car and onto Thrax, and licked his face. "Hey! C'mon, knock it off!" He exclaimed as Drix closed the door. He was laughing though.

"Well, _that_ was a big waste o' time." Ozzy grumbled. "The virus didn't show up."

"Chin up, Ozzy," Drix said as the blood cell drove back to his apartment. "We'll try again in the morning."

* * *

><p>Later, while Ozzy cleaned the dishes from dinner, Drix was looking for Thrax. "Thrax? Where are you?"<p>

"In here!" He yelled from the bathroom.

When Drix came in, to his surprise, Thrax was wearing nothing but his sweatpants, which were rolled up to his knees. His coat and sweater were deposited on the counter, and his boots and socks were beside it. Drix could see that his coat and sweater had hidden a well-muscled body. Thrax obviously worked out.

Almira was sitting in the bathtub, which was full of water, and didn't look pleased.

Drix didn't realize he was staring until Thrax asked, "What? Did I grow a second head?"

Drix shook his head and blushed. "Oh, no. It's just…I've never seen you wearing just your pants. Why aren't you wearing your sweater or boots?"

"Yeah? Well, don't get used to it. And to answer yer last question, I don't want them to get wet."

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Tryin' to give Almira a bath. But she won't have it." He was gripping her collar in his right hand to keep her from escaping. "You think you could give me a han-Mira, knock it off!" Almira had tried to get out of the tub. Thrax turned so he was blocking her and pushed her back in. His back was facing Drix

The cold pill gasped softly. Across the virus's back were thin criss-crossing scars. There were several of them. Drix never imagined Thrax would have those kinds of scars. It made him shiver to wonder where and how he got them.

"Like I was sayin," Thrax continued, unaware of Drix staring at his back. "Could'ja give me a hand?"

Shaking his head, Drix nodded, "Sure." He stuffed a bar of soap in his gun, poured water in, and shook it up. "Hold her still." He aimed his gun at Almira, and shot out soapy water at her. She tried to escape, but Thrax's grip was too strong. "Thanks." He nodded as he began to scrub her with a washcloth. "I'll call ya when I need to rinse 'er."

"Sure." Drix nodded. Before he left, Thrax turned his back on him, showing those scars again. Drix backed out, closed the door, and went into the kitchen.

When Ozzy saw his best friend, he had a haunted look on his face. "You ok, Drix?" He asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh, it's nothing." He grinned. When Ozzy didn't look convinced, he sighed, "Ok, Thrax is giving Almira a bath, and he was only wearing his pants-"

"Don't tell me yer one o' his fangirls too!" Ozzy protested, annoyed with hearing how many girlfriends and admirers Thrax had had.

"Let me finish! He turned his back on me to keep Almira in the tub, and I saw long, thin scars across his back."

Ozzy's eyes widened. "You sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. Go look if you don't believe me."

"No, I believe ya. The question is how'd he get 'em."

"That's what I'm wondering. But I have a feeling he won't tell us so easily. So let's just act like we didn't see anything. Deal?"

"Deal." Ozzy nodded.

* * *

><p>AN I still want to keep the virus's identity a secret; that's why Almira didn't pick up much info.

I couldn't resist having Thrax shirtless in order to give Almira a bath X3 I don't think anyone's gonna blame me though.

Thrax will tell his story about the scars in a later chapter. I thought of a good back story for him; that's all I'll say.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N While writing my first _Osmosis Jones_ fanfic, Almira's Story, I came up with a plot for OJ 2; even the villain. But this time, it isn't Thrax and Almira…

Ok, I only own the plot, Almira, and any other characters you don't recognize; the rest is owned by Warner Bros. I might be busy with my other fic, King of the Sanctuary: Growing Up, but I'll try and update this as much as I can.

**RavageThyCorpse:** I know you didn't :D THAT'S not gonna come until later.

**Kay3la Rich5ard:** Yeah, I got the bit with Almira hiding from the germ looking for her from that :D

**hellgirl-fan1: **Most dogs don't like baths :)

* * *

><p>The following morning, after breakfast, Ozzy drove Drix, Thrax and Almira down Frank's body. Almira was clean, and her mane and tail were flowing like flames once again. The previous night, Drix had been called back to help rinse her. Afterwards, she shook herself hard, spraying Thrax with water. He used Ozzy's clothes dryer to dry his pants, and borrowed his robe to wear until the dryer was done. All the while, until after Thrax put the robe on, Drix tried to avoid staring at the scars on his back. Ozzy saw them when he came in to begrudgingly give Thrax his robe and take his pants for the dryer and the virus turned his back on him. The cell's eyes widened at the scars, but kept his mouth shut at Drix's warning look.<p>

Now Ozzy continued to drive until Thrax said, "Park here."

When he did, Ozzy noticed where they were. "The ureter? What're we doin' _here_?"

"Lookin' fer clues, what else?" Thrax said, opening the door. Almira hopped out, followed by Drix and Thrax.

"Why here?" Ozzy asked, climbing out of the car and shutting the door.

"Our virus could have a hideout 'round here." Thrax explained, leading Ozzy and Drix along with Almira beside him. "Viruses, bacterials an' germs ain't afraid to stay in disgusting places." He looked over his shoulder, smirking. "Why'd you think I chose the infected toenail fer my last hideout?"

"I didn't know what to-Thrax! Watch where yer goin'!"

When Thrax looked ahead, he saw his left foot was on the edge of a cliff, and his right foot was raised up in midair. He waved his arms around and leaned back, trying to keep his balance, but Ozzy bumped into his back, causing them to fall forward. Almira tried to stop herself, but she slipped over the edge. She dug in with her claws, slowing her down some.

"AHHHHHH!" Ozzy screamed as he fell. Thrax wordlessly spread his coat to slow his fall, but Ozzy crashed into him, making him lose control. He landed on the ground on his back. Groaning, he made to move up into a sitting position, but something landed on his chest, knocking the air out of him and making him fall back. Once he regained his breath, he looked down to see Ozzy laying horizontally across him.

"Jones," He growled through clenched teeth, trying to keep his temper. "Would'ja mind gettin' off my chest?"

Ozzy looked to see he was indeed lying on Thrax's chest. "Oh, no!" He exclaimed, quickly getting up and blushing. "Sure, no problem. Sorry."

"Thank you." Thrax said. But just as he was bending his upper half up, something else landed on him between his knees and waist.

"AGHHHH!" He screamed in pain. Ozzy winced sympathetically. "Ouch." He muttered.

Thrax looked down to see Almira had landed on him. "Mira, baby," He gasped in pain.

Almira gasped when she saw where she was and quickly got off. "Ohhh, spit, what is it," Thrax groaned, taking Ozzy's offered hand and standing up. "Clobber the Virus day?" He let Ozzy's hand go and brushed himself off.

"Look out beloooowwww!"

Ozzy, Thrax and Almira looked up to see Drix falling down towards them. Not wanting to be used to break someone else's fall, Thrax stepped to the side. Rather than land where the virus used to be, Drix landed on Ozzy, smashing him flat. "Nice landing." Thrax smirked.

"Thanks." Drix smiled, then looked around, confused. "Where's Ozzy?"

Thrax cleared his throat and pointed down. When Drix saw he had landed on Ozzy, he gasped, "Oh my!" He quickly hovered away. "Ozzy, I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

Groaning, Ozzy's head slowly poked up. "Yeah, considerin' I got smashed flat by yer big butt!"

"Hey, _you _landed on my chest, and Almira landed on my pain-center." Thrax scowled as Drix helped Ozzy up.

"Shut up." Ozzy sighed. "Where are we?"

"Down in the ureter, I suspect." Thrax said, looking around. "Might as well split up an' look fer clues. I'll go with Almira, an' you two go elsewhere."

"_Why _are we lettin' him boss us around again?" Ozzy grumbled as he looked around with Drix.

"Well, he _is _an expert on viruses,"

"He _is _a virus."

Meanwhile, Thrax was walking alongside the edge of the river with Almira. "Careful, Baby Girl." He said. "Don't wanna fall in."

No sooner than he said this, the cliff crumbled under their feet. Next thing they knew, Thrax and Almira were hanging by their claws on the edge. "Jones!" Thrax yelled. "Drix! Get over here!"

Ozzy and Drix turned and saw them hanging on the edge of the cliff. "Thrax!" The cell exclaimed. "Almira! What're ya doin'?"

"Never mind that, help us!" Thrax snapped.

As they ran over to help, Almira managed to climb onto the cliff. A piece of the cliff was dislodged from under her foot. Thrax watched it as it fell and was dissolved in the river. Flashbacks of when he nearly had the same fate a year ago flashed before his eyes. He gasped sharply, and his eyes widened as his pupils shrunk. "Help!" He yelled, scrabbling at the side of the cliff with his feet. "Help me! Help me, Jones! Getmeouttahere!"

"What's wrong with Thrax?" Drix asked.

"He's freakin' out!" Ozzy exclaimed, running faster. "C'mon!" He crouched down and grabbed a hold of Thrax's wrists and pulled. Thrax grabbed Ozzy's wrists tightly. He noticed the virus was shaking. "Drix!" He groaned. "A little help?"

Drix grabbed Ozzy's back and pulled back. Almira barked frantically. "We're gettin' 'im!" Ozzy snapped. "He's heavy!"

Finally they pulled Thrax on and far from the edge of the cliff. Once Ozzy pulled his wrists from his grip, Thrax hugged his knees to his chest and sat there, wide-eyed. "What's wrong with 'im?" Ozzy asked.

Drix rubbed his chin before snapping his fingers. "Didn't you say they fell in alcohol?"

"Yes,"

"And don't you know what that river they nearly fell in does?"

"Dissolves stuff."

"Don't you get it, Ozzy?" Drix snapped. "Thrax must've seen something dissolve in that river! He had to have escaped dissolving in the alcohol! He's terrified of dissolution!"

Ozzy's eyes widened in realization. Of course! How could he be so stupid? He bent on one knee in front of Thrax and held his shoulders. "Thrax! Thrax, calm down! Yer fine! Yer on dry land! Yer not gonna dissolve!" He noticed the virus was breathing quickly and shallowly. "C'mon, Thrax, breathe! Calm down!"

Almira pushed Ozzy out of the way and nuzzled Thrax's face with her nose. Slowly, he grabbed her in a tight hug as though she'd disappear. She just moved closer to him and laid her chin on his shoulder. In a few minutes, he was calming down. He was breathing normally, and his pupils dilated back to normal.

Once he was calmed down, he loosened his grip on Almira and glared up at Ozzy and Drix. "This never happened!" He growled, standing. The cell and pill could see he was flushing in embarrassment. "Let's get outta here." He stalked to a staircase where cells could climb and down. Almira followed close behind. Ozzy and Drix just shrugged before following. They didn't speak of it again.

* * *

><p>AN I thought of the scene where Ozzy and Almira fell on Thrax before I got the plot for OJ 2, and I liked it, so I wrote it in :D

I thought it'd be logical that since he escaped dissolution by the skin of his teeth, Thrax would be scared of it; terrified even. That's why when he saw the piece of the cliff dissolve in the...ahem, river, he freaked out. Still, he's got a reputation to keep, and he WAS embarrassed by his episode.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N While writing my first _Osmosis Jones_ fanfic, Almira's Story, I came up with a plot for OJ 2; even the villain. But this time, it isn't Thrax and Almira…

Ok, I only own the plot, Almira, and any other characters you don't recognize; the rest is owned by Warner Bros. I might be busy with my other fic, King of the Sanctuary: Growing Up, but I'll try and update this as much as I can.

**Kay3la Rich5ard:** I'd be real embarrassed by it X3 Thanks :)

**hellgirl-fan1:** Thanks :)

* * *

><p>A few days after the incident, the quadric were at Ozzy's apartment. "Ok, Drix an' I're gonna go on patrol. Thrax? You an' Almira stay here."<p>

"What?" Thrax asked, surprised. He and Almira always went with Ozzy and Drix on patrol because the former didn't trust them in his apartment, and he didn't feel it was such a good idea for them to go somewhere on their own. "Why the change in plans?"

"I'm gettin' tired of bein' badmouthed fer gettin' seen with a virus an' not doin' nothin'."

Drix glared at Ozzy. "Plus, we feel since you've behaved yourselves, we can trust you alone here."

"Notmyidea!" Ozzy coughed.

Thrax raised one eyebrow at the cell, but shrugged, "Whatever. Least I'll be able to relax." He flopped on his back on the couch and reached for the remote.

"Just behave." Ozzy rolled his eyes. "Ya comin', Drix?"

"Uh, you go on down, Oz," Drix said. "I'll catch up. Should only be five, maybe ten minutes."

Ozzy raised one eyebrow, confused. "Ooookaaaay, don't take to long." He walked out of the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

"What was _that_about?" Thrax asked, flipping through the TV channels.

Drix turned to the virus and took a deep breath. It had been a week since he saw the scars on his back, and had kept silent about it, hoping Thrax would realize Drix saw them and would explain them. But obviously he didn't suspect. So the cold pill had finally plucked up the courage to ask himself. "Thrax? Could I ask a personal question? About you?"

Squinting his eyes curiously, Thrax muted the TV and sat up in the couch. "I'm listening." Almira climbed onto the couch and lay down with her head on Thrax's thigh. He stroked her a little.

"Well...last week when I was helping you bathe Almira...I saw these scars on your back. Long, crisscrossing ones." He watched as Thrax's eyes widened; not in anger, but in realization. "I was wondering what had happened for you to get them, but I didn't say anything because I know you wouldn't talk. I told Ozzy not to ask. But now I'm curious: what happened?"

Now Almira was looking at Thrax with immense curiosity; she obviously didn't know about the scars either. "I forgot 'bout those." He muttered bitterly. He brushed his dreadlocks back and sighed. "Alright, but we keep it between us, understand?" He glared sternly at Drix. "No one else can know. Not even Jones."

"He won't." Drix promised.

"Ya swear?"

"Yes. But, why are you telling me? I understand Almira, but why me?"

"Honestly? I trust you more than I trust Jones. After all, _you _came up with this whole plan. Ok, the scars." He sighed and looked away with an almost-sad expression. "When I was growin' up, like most everyone else, I had a family; a mom an' dad. We lived in this dump in a huge rat with other viruses 'till the day we went out an' started destroyin' lives…unless a virus wanted to be the good guy. Whatta they call 'em-vaccines! My family, we were known as la Muerte Roja; the Red Death. There rarely was a vaccine from them. Anyway, I was a normal virus kid; I lived with my parents, went to school to learn 'bout killin', got in trouble quite a bit. When I was 12, Mom had a girl. Her name was Amelia." Thrax smiled at the memory of his little sister. "Back then, I was known as Big Brother Thrax…one day, a month or two after Amelia was born…Dad died."

Drix and Almira gained sympathetic expressions. "I never knew how, I just knew he died. Mom remarried…but the guy she married…to put it lightly, he was a bastard."

Drix's eyes widened. If "bastard" was Thrax's way of "putting it lightly", he _must_ have been bad. "He _hated_me. I dunno why, maybe 'cause I wasn't his son? Maybe I didn't turn out like he wanted? I dunno. He was also an alcoholic, so maybe that didn't help much. Whenever I did somethin' wrong...he beat me."

Drix and Almira gasped, wide-eyed. "With his belt." Thrax continued. "If he was _really _pissed or drunk, it was with the buckle end. Mom tried to stop 'im once, but he hit her. She never tried again, but never watched."

"What about your sister?" Drix asked, praying little Amelia escaped the abuse.

"He never paid attention to 'er, thank God. Mom or I hid her in a closet or cupboard when he was fixin' to beat me. One day...when was 15...he decided I was too old fer the belt. I was hopeful he'd stop...but...I was wrong." Thrax seemed unaware of the tears falling freely down his cheeks. "Those scars ya saw on my back? Those're whip scars."

Drix and Almira gasped loudly. "No!" The cold pill whispered, shaking his head.

Thrax nodded solemnly. He rubbed his nose, sniffing, before he continued, "I never screamed. I may have flinched, but I didn't make a sound...course, I came close when I took off my shirt so Mom could tend to the wounds. The plasma dried, makin' it hard to remove my shirt. I just ripped it off, an' tried not to make a sound, no matter if he was passed out or not. Anyway, he never liked it when I didn't scream. He tried harder, but I never made a sound."

Drix pulled out two tissues, keeping one for himself, and handed Thrax the other. He mumbled his thanks and blew his nose. "Meanwhile, at school, no one knew 'bout the abuse. I never told no one...well, 'cept my best friend, Edmund. He was an Ebola virus."

Drix and Almira's eyes widened in surprise. "Ebola? I thought you hated Ebola." The cold pill pointed out; Almira nodded in agreement. They knew how Thrax would get irritated should anyone mention the E-virus.

"I'm gettin' to that." He said patiently. "He was the only one who knew. We did everything together; did homework, got into trouble, flirted with girls, you name it. When I was 15, before the whippin' started, we began to really learn to kill. Ed always won in the killin' exercises we did on rats, save fer our home rat. He was gloaty 'bout it too." Thrax scowled darkly, but then smirked. "Even though he always bested me in killin' sprees, I had more fangirls an' girlfriends."

Drix and Almira smirked, rolling their eyes. "Then...one day, I finally got my first victory. Killed three rats in a row. I gave Ed a taste of 'is own medicine. He was pissed. He ran off somewhere...when I came home...the place was ransacked. I found my step dad killed. I didn't care; I was happy...until I found my mom." He sniffed, rubbing his nose with the tissue. "After findin' 'er, I tore through the house 'till I found Amelia."

Drix's face visibly paled; Almira's eyes widened, her mouth dropped, and her ears drooped. "No!"

Tears brimming in his eyes, Thrax nodded. "I was devastated. I hated my step dad, but I loved my mom and li'l sis! An' ya know what I found on the wall in their blood? 'Red Death is a common cold compared to Ebola.' You can probably guess who did it."

Almira growled deeply; Drix felt sick. No wonder Thrax hated Ebola so much! An Ebola virus, who was his childhood best friend, had killed the only family he had left!

"I vowed right there an' then I'd make Red Death the most powerful virus; surpassin' even Ebola!"

"_That's _why you were so determined to get in medical books!" Drix realized.

"Mm-hmm." Thrax nodded. "One day, I met up with Ed. We fought, with me winnin', an' killin' 'im. Ya know what I said to 'im? 'Ya think Red Death's a common cold compared to Ebola? I got news fer _you_, baby: Ebola is a case of dandruff compared to Red Death.' An' I held onto that knowledge to this day."

"...Dear Lord..." Drix muttered. "Thrax...I had no idea your past was like that!"

"Well, now ya know."

Whining, Almira sat up and rubbed her head against Thrax's chest. He scratched her head and glared at Drix. "Nobody knows this, right?"

"Not even Ozzy." Drix nodded. "I gave you my word, Thrax. And I keep my word." He turned to leave.

"Y'know, yer all right...Drix. Fer a cold pill."

Drix smirked back at him. "And you're all right, for a virus."

Before Thrax could counter, Ozzy's voice yelled through Drix's walkie-talkie. "Drix! Where are you? We got a building on fire up by the diaphragm!"

"Oh my goodness!" Drix exclaimed, grabbing the walkie-talkie. "I-I'll be right there!" He turned to Thrax. "I hate to leave on such short notice,"

Thrax shook his head. "Ya better hurry."

Nodding, Drix zoomed out of the apartment, down the stairs, and into Ozzy's car, where the blood cell was waiting. He quickly buckled in and exclaimed, "Step on it, Ozzy!"

"No need to tell me twice!" Ozzy pulled out of his parking space, put on his siren, and sped to the diaphragm. "By the way, why didja want to stay at the apartment fer five or ten minutes?"

"You wouldn't be interested." Drix assured him. Even if Thrax had allowed him to tell Ozzy, he wouldn't believe it.

* * *

><p>AN I decided it was time to not only tell the story about Thrax's scars, but my opinion on his life story, AND why he hates Ebola so much.

I got the idea from reading Harry Potter fanfiction about Severus Snape (I'm kind of a fan of AU Severus/Lily fanfics where they remain friends at Hogwarts and James is a jerk XD) I thought it'd be interesting for Thrax to have a past like that, and since no one else seemed to have that idea. I think it also made him quick to respond to violence.

I thought it'd be cute for Thrax to have a little sister :3

I also thought something had to happen with an Ebola virus in Thrax's past for him to be so antagonistic against them. After all, he only said _Ebola_ was a case of dandruff compared to him, not Malaria, Measles, or even Rabies. So I thought a good one would be that he was friends with an Ebola virus, then something happened that made him hate them.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N While writing my first _Osmosis Jones_ fanfic, Almira's Story, I came up with a plot for OJ 2; even the villain. But this time, it isn't Thrax and Almira…

Ok, I only own the plot, Almira, and any other characters you don't recognize; the rest is owned by Warner Bros. I might be busy with my other fic, King of the Sanctuary: Growing Up, but I'll try and update this as much as I can.

**RavageThyCorpse:** I saw that some also show his family. I decided to do something different. Thanks :) I figured since Drix isn't likely to hold grudges against him, unlike Ozzy, he and Thrax would be more likely to become friends, if not better acquaintances.

* * *

><p>After Drix had zoomed out of the apartment, Thrax rolled his eyes and shut the door he had stood up and caught so it didn't fly off. "No rocket fuel, hm?" He mused quietly. He turned around to see Almira still on the couch, staring off into space. He knew she was thinking of the abuse she heard Thrax had to suffer for five years.<p>

"This doesn't change anything, Baby Girl," He said earning her attention. "I'm still the most badass virus ever." He walked to the couch, smirking. "Not to mention the hottest, literally _and _figuratively."

She rolled her eyes, but smirked. [He is so full of himself.]

Thrax sat back on the couch and laid his right ankle on his left knee. As Almira climbed onto his lap, he sighed, leaning back and unmuting the TV. He wasn't sure why he told Drix about his past; especially since he had kept it secret since Ed. Even from Almira. He just didn't think it necessary to tell her, especially after all that _she_had suffered. So why did he tell someone he barely trusted, or liked, to boot?

Maybe he just needed to get it off of his chest. It definitely felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

His thoughts were interrupted when something pushed against his chest. Looking down, he saw that Almira had rolled onto her back, exposing her stomach, and had pawed at him to get his attention. Rolling his eyes and smirking, Thrax rubbed his hand along her stomach, scratching her all the way. She leaned her head back and wagged her tail, panting happily. "Don't take much to please ya, huh, Mira?"

Then, on the TV, the announcer said, "We interrupt this program for a breaking news report." A video of a burning covered in flames was showed. "Near the diaphragm, a building was caught on fire. The cause is confirmed to be liquid-related. Immunity officers are hard at work, keeping citizens of Frank away."

Thrax and Almira saw Ozzy among the officers pushing the crowds back. Drix was searching through his chest cavity, probably searching for something to tame the flames. "That must be the flamin' building Jones was talkin' 'bout." Thrax mused.

Almira nodded, rolling onto her front. Their ears perked up when they heard a female red blood cell screaming, "Somebody! Help! My daughter's still up there! My little girl's up there!"

Something in Thrax snapped. Next thing Almira knew, she was on the floor, and Thrax was dashing for the window. She picked herself up and ran after him, barking once. "I don't care what Jones says!" He snarled, thrusting the window open and climbing out. "He ain't the boss o' me!"

Still confused, Almira climbed onto his back as he ran and jumped off of the fire escape and glided off into the air.

* * *

><p>Ozzy wiped off his damp forehead and continued to yell, "Just back up, people! We're doin' everything we can!"<p>

Drix searched through his chest cavity over and over, but couldn't find anything to douse a liquid-started fire. His regular capsules were out of the question because they had a sort of freezer fluid, and no matter if it froze on contact, it would only make the flames worse. Plus, he couldn't concentrate with the crowd and female cell screaming. "Oh, confound it!" He finally yelled. "I can't find a capsule for the job!"

"The firefighters with the right tools oughta be here soon!" Ozzy said.

"But the flames can't be doused with liquid! It'll only make it worse!"

"Did I say they'd use liquid? They got distinguishers fer this job!"

"I'm sorry, I just can't concentrate. It's all the noise-"

"Look! Up there!" Someone yelled, pointing up.

Everyone looked to see a bat-like object glide through the air and into the burning building. Ozzy recognized it right away. "Thrax, dammit! I told'ja to stay in the apartment!" He snapped.

"Did you really think he'd listen?" Drix asked.

* * *

><p>Once inside, Thrax let Almira climb off of his back to the floor. She coughed at the smoke and crouched down.<p>

"Good-*cough*-idea." Thrax choked, getting on his hands and knees. Even though the burning building wasn't having as much of a heat issue on them as much as it did on cells, he and Almira still coughed from the smoke. "Alright, Mira, yer eyesight's-*cough*-better than mine. See if-*cough*-you can find the kid."

Nodding, Almira began crawling around, keeping a paw over her nose. Her watering pale-yellow eyes scanned the smoke-filled room, and she kept her ears perked for any sounds. Finally, she heard the whimpers of a young girl. After making sure Thrax was behind her, she began to crawl to the source of the sound. She found a red blood cell girl curled up under a table. She looked about five years old; she was wearing a pink shirt, blue pants, and white socks. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she was in a fetal position, crying.

Thrax crawled around beside Almira and saw the little girl. "Hey," He coughed in his arm. "Baby."

She looked up to see a virus and hyena germ in front of her. She backed away frightened, remembering from her parents that these two nearly killed Frank, and thus them. "Hey, don't be scared now." Thrax whispered; his voice was growing hoarse from the smoke. "I'm gonna getcha outta here."

The little girl knew she was supposed to stay away from viruses; especially this one. But she wanted to get back to her mother and out of the building, and he said he was going to help her. Quickly making a decision, she dashed into his arms, clinging tightly to him. Thrax wrapped his trench coat around her and stood up, picking her up and holding her close. He still bent down at the knees a little. "Hang on tight." He said.

She wrapped her arms around his chest and little legs around his waist, still holding his sweater in a death grip. Almira climbed onto his back, gripped his shoulders with her claws, and stuffed her snout into his upturned collar. Once he was sure his passengers had a tight grip, Thrax ran out of the building and jumped through the window. He spread his coat and slowly floated down to the ground.

Ozzy, Drix, the Chief, and the little girl's mother ran to him as Almira jumped to the ground, coughing. Thrax was coughing as well, but he managed to open his coat while still holding the little girl with one arm.

The girl's mother gasped as soon as her child was revealed. "Mama!" She coughed, releasing her grip on Thrax and reaching for her mother. He held her up under her arms and held her out. The mother took her daughter and hugged her close. She looked at Thrax with tear-filled eyes. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Yer-*cough*-yer welcome." He nodded, coughing.

"C'mon." Drix led him and Almira to a fire truck. He handed Thrax an oxygen mask and held another over Almira's snout. The firefighters had gotten there by now, and were using large fire extinguishers to douse the flames.

As soon as they weren't coughing, Thrax handed Drix his oxygen mask as he removed Almira's. "That was a risky move you took, Thrax." The pill said sternly.

He just shrugged. The little girl ran up and hugged his waist. "Thank you, Mr. Thrax, for saving my life." She said.

Thrax's eyes widened in surprise; even Almira and Drix looked amazed. Finally, the virus hugged her back. "Sure thing,"

"Amelia." She smiled.

Thrax smiled as his eyes watered slightly; he was convinced it was leftover smoke. "Well then, yer welcome, Amelia." He ruffled her hair as she let him go, making her giggle. He stood up, only to have Ozzy stand up to him. "Ya idiot! I thought I told ya to stay at my apartment!"

"I don't listen to cells, Jones." Thrax said, unfazed by the cell's glare. "Especially you."

Ozzy facepalmed in frustration, but his glare softened. "I _am _grateful ya saved 'er though. Why'dja do it?"

"That's fer me to know, an' _you_ to find out." When Thrax glanced at Drix, the cold pill winked at him with a smile. He knew why he did it; as soon as he heard a little girl was trapped, he thought of his little sister.

* * *

><p>AN Yeah, Thrax is REAL full of himself XD

I came up with a scene like this a long time ago. I guess I got the idea from a scene in the Spiderman movie where Spiderman saved a baby from a building on fire. I also thought since Thrax had just spoke about his family, and when he heard there was a little girl trapped in the building, he thought of his little sister.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N While writing my first _Osmosis Jones_ fanfic, Almira's Story, I came up with a plot for OJ 2; even the villain. But this time, it isn't Thrax and Almira…

Ok, I only own the plot, Almira, and any other characters you don't recognize; the rest is owned by Warner Bros. I might be busy with my other fic, King of the Sanctuary: Growing Up, but I'll try and update this as much as I can.

**hellgirl-fan1:** Thanks :)

**Kay3la Rich5ard:** Thanks :D Yeah, they're both awesome :D

* * *

><p>The next day, Ozzy and Drix were on patrol through Frank; this time, Thrax and Almira were with them. The virus and germ were right behind them.<p>

Suddenly, someone came running up. They pushed through Ozzy and Drix, making them stumble to the sides, and tackled Thrax in a tight hug. He staggered back, exclaiming in surprise.

"Yo! What's the big idea o' plowin' right through us?" Ozzy snapped, picking himself up off of the ground.

"Mph! Hey, Riley." Thrax groaned, recognizing the lady he had the pleasure of meeting about two weeks ago. "Could'ja not hug so tight? Can't…breathe!"

Riley immediately backed off, smiling. "I saw the papers!"

"Papers?" Thrax asked, rubbing his neck. "What papers?"

"The newspapers, silly virus!" Riley laughed, holding up a newspaper. "Can't believe you didn't see; it was all over the news!"

Thrax took the paper from her and read the headline out loud, "'Reformed Virus Rescues Cell From Fire.' What the-I ain't reformed! Just bein' forced to work with a couple o' chowder heads."

"Hey!" Ozzy and Drix both protested.

"Reformed or not, you're still a hero." Riley smiled, eyes sparkling. "You're _my _hero." She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and leaned on his shoulder. "We should celebrate." She whispered into his ear, sending tingled up his spine.

"Well, maybe." He said. "Jones's the one babysittin' Almira and me." He turned to the cell. "Riley wants to celebrate me bein' a hero."

"As long as Drix and I come. I still don't trust you; you _or_Riley."

"Ouch, Jones." She pouted. "That really hurts."

"Come if ya want, I don't care." Thrax shrugged.

"Maybe I could invite Leah. We haven't been together for a while."

"Excellent idea, Ozzy!" Drix smiled. "She could meet Riley!"

"Who's Leah?" Riley asked curiously, standing up straight.

"She's my girlfriend." Ozzy said, crossing his arms.

Riley laughed, "Seriously now, who is she?"

"I know, right?" Thrax smirked.

Ozzy just rolled his eyes. "How's tonight sound? There's this club called the Mole on the back that sounds good. It's fer germs an' cells. Plus it's not far from my place, so we can just walk"

"I like it." Riley nodded. She smiled flirtingly at Thrax. "See ya tonight, Thrax." She kissed his cheek, leaving a white lipstick mark, and sauntered away.

Thrax smirked after her, rubbing his cheek. "Meow." He purred. Ozzy and Almira rolled their eyes. Drix glanced jealously at Thrax.

* * *

><p>"Chief said this guy knows somethin' 'bout our virus." Ozzy said later in front of the station, gesturing at a green germ. "Hey, I'm Officer Jones. This is Officer Drix, and Off-I mean, Thrax an' Almira. You said ya know 'bout the virus that's runnin' 'round Frank?"<p>

"Sí, señor. Pero sólo una pequeña cantidad." The germ nodded.

"Huh?" Ozzy asked confused, raising one eyebrow. "I can't understand."

"Le dije que sí, pero sólo un poco."

"Speak English, man!"

"Yo no hablo Inglés!"

"Well, this's annoying." Ozzy scowled. "I can't understand a thing he's sayin'!"

"That's 'cause ya don't speak Spanish, Einstein." Thrax rolled his eyes, pushing Ozzy aside. "Hola, mi nombre es Thrax. Usted entiende Inglés, pero no lo hablan?"

"Sí, el Sr. Thrax." The germ nodded, looking relieved that someone understood him. "Yo entiendo Inglés, pero prefieren el Espanola."

Ozzy raised his eyebrows. "You speak Spanish, Thrax?"

"Some. I took Spanish class in school, and have a translator dictionary." He smirked at the cell. "Why didja think I named myself 'La Muerte Roja'?"

"I thought that was what that little germ called'ja."

"Pedro? He used to work fer me, but escaped. Wonder what happened after the Zit?"

Ozzy and Drix exchanged guilty looks. "Anyway, our friend here says he understands English, but prefers his home language. Earlier, he said he only knew a little about the virus."

"Well, it's _something_, at least." Drix said. "Could you ask him what he knows?"

With a nod, Thrax turned back to the germ. "¿Qué sabes tú 'combate el virus?" He asked.

"Sólo se trata de animales, y es muy mortal. Los animales y los humanos no eran conocidos para sobrevivir."

"He says it's a deadly virus that's only found in animals. No one was known to survive it."

"So, what is it, Bird Flu?" Ozzy asked. "Hantavirus? Ebola?" He withered at Thrax's deadly glare. "Sorry."

Huffing, Thrax turned to the germ. "¿Es alguno de esos virus que nombró?"

"Lo siento, señor, pero yo no lo sé. Lo que le dije es todo lo que sé." The germ shook his head.

Thrax sighed, but nodded, "Bueno, gracias."

The germ nodded and left. "Well?" Drix asked.

"He said he didn't know what it is." Thrax said. "What he told us is all he knows."

"Well, _that _was a waste of time." Ozzy scowled.

"No it wasn't, Ozzy." Drix shook his head. "We now know it comes from animals."

"And is real deadly." Thrax nodded.

Ozzy paled slightly. "Then we better find it fast!"

* * *

><p>AN Finally updated this. I've been getting kinda behind on my stories lately.

Miss Riley again :D She only has eyes for Thrax, thus plowing through anyone who gets in her way XD

I just had to make fun of Leah being Ozzy's girlfriend XD It was just a joke though; I'm totally cool with that.

Yesterday, I thought it'd be cool if Thrax knew Spanish (I know only the little germ called him, "La Muerte Roja", but I like that nickname ^^) Thrax pretty much translates most of it, but you could probably use a translator.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N While writing my first _Osmosis Jones_ fanfic, Almira's Story, I came up with a plot for OJ 2; even the villain. But this time, it isn't Thrax and Almira…

Ok, I only own the plot, Almira, and any other characters you don't recognize; the rest is owned by Warner Bros. I might be busy with my other fic, King of the Sanctuary: Growing Up, but I'll try and update this as much as I can.

**hellgirl-fan1:** Pretty good guess :) But I'm not spillin' the beans ;) Thanks for reminding me on that, there's a bit of "Thrax and Almira" in this chapter.

**snow299:** Thanks :)

**Kay3la Rich5ard: **Thanks :) I think everyone is XD That oughta be pretty interesting...

* * *

><p>Later that day, Ozzy was away on, "Germ Duty". Thrax, Almira and Drix had decided to stay home for that day and relax until they went to the Mole with Leah and Riley.<p>

Almira trotted up to Thrax, who was sitting on the couch, and sat at his feet. She pawed at his leg, looking up at him. "What?" He asked. "Whatta ya want?"

She just looked at him with her pale-yellow eyes. Smirking, Thrax rubbed her head. "I guess I've been neglectin' ya lately, huh? Ya wanna do somethin'?"

She immediately bounced up and nodded, crouching down and wagging her tail up in the air. "Yo, Bubble-Butt!" Thrax yelled. "Almira wants to go to the park."

"Alright, let's go." Drix sighed, going out the door. "And would you stop calling me that? I have a proper name, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Thrax waved his hand dismissively. "I know. C'mon, Baby Girl, get'cher ball."

Almira grabbed her rubber squeaky ball. It had a red, orange and yellow flame design. It had been a peace offering from Ozzy, and a reward from Drix for being good. She loved it; even as nasty as she was, she still loved playing her favorite game of fetch.

She trotted after Drix and Thrax, held up high, and ball clenched in her teeth. As soon as they got to the park, Thrax pulled it out of her grip and tossed it up and down in his left hand. "Ready?"

She crouched down, backside up in the air again. "Go long!" He threw the ball as far as he could, which was almost halfway across the park. Almira sped after it, leaving a trail of dust. As soon as she grabbed the ball, she ran back to Thrax, skidding to a stop. "Nice job." He said, tugging the ball out of her mouth. Even though she loved chasing her ball, she never knew when to let go. He threw it again and watched as she ran after it. He never thought she'd like playing this game, but it exercised her running and kept her in shape. It also gave his arm quite a workout.

After about 15 throws, Thrax's arm began to feel a little sore. He watched as Almira waited at his feet for him to take the ball and throw it again. "C'mon, Baby Girl, my arm's gettin' tired. Any more of this, and it'll be rendered useless."

Her ears drooped as she nudged the ball against Thrax's knee, squeezing it even though the squeaker was squeaked out.

"How about we try this?" Drix pulled the ball out of Almira's mouth, cringing at the drool, and stuffed it in his gun. "Get ready." He shot the ball out of the gun.

"Whoa!" Thrax exclaimed, watching the ball fly through the air to the edge of the park. Almira jumped up and ran after it as fast as her legs could take her. "She's gonna get tired real quick."

"I'll say." Drix nodded. "You're really close, you and Almira?"

"Yep." Thrax nodded.

Drix was curious about how close the two were. And something else: why she flinched when touched by anyone else but Thrax, and why she was very wary of strangers. That, and that night he saw Thrax's back scars, he remembered seeing a splotch of dark maroon on his left shoulder. Another scar his abusive father had given him, but he had forgotten about it?

"Thrax? I've been curious about Almira. For example, why does she dislike everyone save for you? And why is she flinchy about being touched?"

Thrax sighed, then turned to Almira, who was sitting beside him with her ball in her mouth. She had heard everything the cold pill had asked. "Want me to tell 'im?" Thrax asked. He never revealed her past without her approval.

After a pause, Almira nodded, then dropped her ball and crouched down, waiting for it to be thrown. Drix stuffed it into his gun an shot it out again.

"I didn't meet Almira until ten victims later." Thrax started. "I entered this zookeeper guy in San Diego named Jack. Ironically enough, he took care of hyenas. Anyway, I met up with an old friend of mine, Matt Preemer. He was a powerful germ. He was the kind of guy who trained animals to fight. In his case, dogs. When I met up wit' 'im, he had a new one: the Flamin' Death." He nodded his head slightly towards Almira, who was running back.

Drix's eyes widened as he took her ball and shot it away again. "That was Almira?"

"Yup. See, she used to be a wild hyena germ. Preemer had trained 'er to fight. But he beat 'er when she did somethin' wrong, an' didn't feed her properly. She was real skinny an' skittish. I could see her bones. She was only a few months over a year old."

"What did he beat her with?"

"Well, he rattled 'er cage with 'is cane, gettin' her mad. Then in a fight with a small but nasty dog, she slipped. Got her front leg injured, and was bein' suffocated. Luckily, I got the dog off o' her in time. I helped to heal her an' get 'er to gain weight. She bit me once, but she was mostly afraid o' me; scared o' pretty much everything. One night, I saw a rabies dog tryin' to get 'er. I killed 'im, an' scared off the other. That was when Mira first let me pet 'er; I guess I earned her trust. Heck, she didn't let _anyone _'sides me pet her. I got 'er a collar an' named her. I also told 'er 'bout my job an chain.

"One day, it was time fer me to take down that body. Mira didn't want me to go though. I hated leavin' her, as I got kinda attached, but she wasn't my hyena. Anyway, I was in the hypothalamus chamber when I got caught. Someone had ratted me out. I was fightin' two cops when Almira burst out o' the elevator an' killed one o' them. Then when I killed the other, she spat the bead out at my feet. I guessed that she chose to go with me. We escaped to the mouth, only to be stopped by Preemer. Turns out, he was the one who told the cops on me 'cause he was mad at me fer, 'softenin'' up Almira. He slammed his cane on her right hind leg, somehow only fracturin' it. She killed him, pokin' him with a lit claw. We escaped to this dog, an' I patched 'er up. We've been together ever since. Today, she has a very slight limp on her right hind leg. It's real subtle though, an' not real noticeable.

"Wow." Drix said softly. "I never knew...she's like you, I suppose. You were both abused at a young age, and it shaped you into what you are."

Thrax nodded. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"So _that's _why she flinches when touched by anyone besides you, and dislikes strangers."

"It's not really, 'dislikes', it's more on the lines of trust. She don't trust no one but me." He scratched between her ears. "But she's still a good girl, huh?"

She wagged her tail, panting. "Yeah," He held her face in his hands and gently shook it, cooing to her, "Who's Daddy's precious baby girl?"

She whined affectionately and muzzled him with her nose. Drix chuckled; it was funny how a dangerous virus had such a soft spot for his pet. He glanced at a street clock, eyes widening. "Oh my! It's 6:30! We better get back to Ozzy's place and get ready!"

"C'mon, Baby Girl." Thrax stood up and patted his leg; Almira grabbed her ball and walked tiredly after them as they walked back to Ozzy's apartment.

"She has an interesting nickname." Drix remarked. "'Baby Girl'. Didn't I hear you call her, 'Daddy's Baby Girl' once as well?"

"Yeah. 'Baby Girl' was what I called 'er before her official name. 'Daddy's Baby Girl' was somethin' I came up with after I patched her up after escapin' Jack."

"I see." Drix nodded. Then he remembered something. "When I saw your scars, I saw a splotch of dark maroon on your left shoulder as well."

"That? That's from when the alcohol almost got me. That part burned worse than the rest."

"Oh, I see."

* * *

><p>AN A reviewer mentioned that I hadn't been showing a lot of interaction between Thrax and Almira. So I decided to have them playing a bit in this chapter. I kinda based Almira's playful side on the family dog: she loves chasing balls, she'll "squeak them" even when the squeaker's broken, and she never knows when to let go. She'll even lay her head on someone's feet and squeeze it, moving along with the person should they take a step XD

I also decided it was time Thrax told Drix all he knew about Almira's past. If you want the whole story, as well as her involvement in OJ, just read "Almira's Story"

I couldn't resist Thrax baby-talking Almira again :3 I figured even though he was dangerous, he'd have a soft spot for his pet.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N While writing my first _Osmosis Jones_ fanfic, Almira's Story, I came up with a plot for OJ 2; even the villain. But this time, it isn't Thrax and Almira…

Ok, I only own the plot, Almira, and any other characters you don't recognize; the rest is owned by Warner Bros. I might be busy with my other fic, King of the Sanctuary: Growing Up, but I'll try and update this as much as I can.

**hellgirl-fan1:** Our dog will sometimes still "squeak" her toys even when the squeaker's broken. Luckily, she doesn't eat the squeaker...I think XD

**Kay3la Rich5ard:** I'm glad you liked it :3 Thanks.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Ozzy, Drix, Thrax, and Almira were walking down the sidewalk, on their way to the Mole. They had picked up Leah on the way. She wanted to stay near Ozzy, and as far away from Thrax as possible.<p>

"Geez, it's not like I got somethin' you'll catch." Thrax scowled, offended.

Almira just shrugged. She didn't like Leah any more than Leah liked her.

"Speaking of which, how goes the virus search?" Leah asked.

"All we know is it came from a bat, that it's only found in mammals and humans, and is very deadly." Drix explained. "The germ we asked said he didn't know anything else."

"You can never trust germs." Leah pointed out.

"C'mon, Leah, some are alright." Ozzy said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "An' others," He glanced over his shoulder at Thrax.

"Don't look at me, I ain't a germ." He said indignantly. "Almira's a hyena fever germ though. But animal germs an' cells got a mind of their own. Ya can't convince 'em easily." He ruffled Almira's head as she smiled, holding her nose and tail up.

"You take a lot o' pride in yer pet, don'tcha Thrax?" Ozzy asked.

"What can I say? She's my Baby Girl."

Soon they came upon the Mole. Riley was waiting right outside. "Hey, Thrax." She purred. "Thoughtcha wouldn't show."

"I ain't missin' a night out." He smirked, sidling up to her. Almira rolled her eyes as she hung back a little.

"Oh sure, _he_ gets a, 'hello'." Drix grumbled under his breath. "But what about the rest of us?"

Ignoring the cold pill, Ozzy said to Riley, "This is Leah Estrogen. Leah, this is Riley."

"So you're the girl Thrax met, huh?" Leah observed, taking in Riley's appearance.

"So you're Jones's girlfriend, huh?" Riley raised an eyebrow. "Question: why?"

"Riley, shut up!" Ozzy scowled. "Pay no attention to 'er, baby. She's just jealous."

"Pfft, of what?" She scoffed.

Thrax laughed, wrapping his arm around Riley's shoulders. "Yer a fine girl, Riley. Yer a fine girl."

"Thanks." She smiled, fluttering her eyelashes, as they walked into the club. "I'm also a _fun_ girl."

"Rrrreow."

Inside the club, it was like the Zit. Germs and cells were dancing to loud music, and waitresses delivered food and drink, ignorant of the catcalls and whistles. Riley led everyone to a table for five. Almira sat by Thrax's leg. They were given insulin shots and cheeseboogers.

Smelling the food, Almira pawed at Thrax's leg. When he looked down at her, she sat up on her hind legs, whining softly. "Mm-mmm," He shook his head and swallowed what was in his mouth. "No, you ate before we got here. You'll have to wait 'til tomorrow to get more food."

Scowling, Almira walked past Riley; she wasn't going to try her. She walked up to Drix and pawed at him, whining. "Sorry, girl." He shrugged. "You heard what Thrax said."

She walked and stopped by Leah, but before she could do anything, the estrogen cell shook her head. "Don't even try it."

"Hmph." Almira humphed. All that was left was Ozzy. _I must be out of my mind._ She sat beside him, pawed at his leg, and sat up in a begging position. She bent down her ears and whined pitifully.

Looking to see that no one was looking, Ozzy pulled away a piece of his cheeseboogers and held it down to Almira. Just as she opened her mouth to get it, Thrax snapped, "Hey!"

Jumping, Almira grabbed the food and gulped it down, sitting next to Thrax with an innocent expression. "Jones, I just said she can't eat anything." He scowled.

"I'm tryin' to get on good terms with 'er." Ozzy objected.

"She can't eat nothin' else. I don't want her gainin' weight. She's gotta be slim an' trim. How else do ya think she's so fast?"

"Alright, alright, don't get'cher claw in a twist." Ozzy rolled his eyes. "Spit."

"Just leave them be, Ozzy." Leah said. "Personally, I don't think an animal like Almira should have anything but dog food."

"First of all, she don't just eat dog food." Thrax countered. "She eats a mixture of dog an' cat food. An' second of all," He picked up the extra glass of insulin shot as he was talking. "She don't _just_ get that." He set the glass on the floor in front of Almira. She grabbed it in her teeth and tilted her head back, slowing down at Thrax clearing his throat.

"She drinks?" Drix asked, astounded.

"Not too much, just a glass. An' if she drinks too fast, she gets-"

"Hic!"

"Hiccups." He frowned.

"Hic!" Almira held her paw over her mouth, blushing. "Hic!"

"What have I told'ja?" He frowned, grabbing the glass of water that was originally on the table. "Don't drink too fast, or you'll get hiccups." He tilted the glass down as she opened her mouth, enabling her to drink some water. Afterwards, she started holding her breath.

Riley chuckled, leaning on Thrax's arm. "You two must've worked a long time in order to know what to do."

Thrax smirked, casually wrapping his arm around her waist. "Yup, two years. I believe she was a year old when I first got 'er, give or take a month or two. I've been on the job fer…oh, a long time. Several years."

"And you're no dummy at it." Riley smiled, snuggling closer to Thrax. Ozzy and Leah rolled their eyes. Drix scowled jealously. Almira glared at Riley and swallowed the air she was holding, rather than let it out.

At one point, Riley left the group to freshen up. Thrax and Ozzy were arguing about what virus Frank may have picked up from the bat, Leah played a word game on her phone, and Drix just held his chin in one hand, leaning his elbow on the table, drumming the fingers on his other hand. Almira, growing bored as well, laid down with her paws and chin on Thrax's foot.

"All I'm sayin' is it might be Black Death." Thrax said. "Some Black Death viruses are still out there."

"Black Death's been extinct fer years!" Ozzy snapped back. "'Sides, Frank lives in the US, not Europe."

"Alright, Mr. Smarty Membrane, what do _you_ think the virus is?"

"I don't know, _yer_ supposed to be the virus expert!"

"Just because I'm a virus, it don't make me an, 'expert'. It's like sayin' a kid who likes airplanes is automatically an expert."

Ozzy didn't know how to respond, so he just yelled, "Aw, phooey!"

"Yeah, _that's_ real original." Thrax rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"All right, ladies and germs," The DJ announced. "We got us a special guest tonight! Singing what she says is her theme song, here's a real beauty, Ms. Riley!"

Everyone's heads snapped up at that; Ozzy and Thrax even forgot about their argument. Music started playing as lights flashed around. Ozzy and Thrax put their sunglasses on, and Leah and Drix shielded their eyes. Then as the beat picked up, Riley walked out onto stage, wearing a sparkling version of her dress. The crowd cheered loudly, sounding catcalls and whistles.

Riley winked at the crowd, held the microphone stand, and began swaying her hips, singing,

**(Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis)X**

She took off the mic and began strutting down the catwalk. The crowd applauded for her. Drix was clapping loudly, smiling widely. Thrax didn't applaud, but watched Riley with a grin.

Riley went back to swinging her hips, smiling flirtingly with half-lidded eyes. As the crowd continued to cheer for Riley, Thrax smirked, chuckling softly. He really liked this girl. She was flirty, he felt that she had a dangerous streak about her, and she was hot. Still, he couldn't help but feel that she looked familiar. He wasn't sure if he had met her before.

Riley grabbed above her chest and pulled her fist away, as though she was tearing her heart out. Then she jumped off of stage and onto the floor, sauntering towards the table where Thrax and the others were. She walked around Thrax, trailing his shoulders from the left, behind his neck and to his right. He followed her with green and gold eyes, cocking an eyebrow slightly.

Quick as a cobra, Riley kissed Thrax's cheek and strutted through tables, past drooling males. Thrax's eyebrows shot up as his glasses slid down his nose a little.

She climbed back onto stage and strutted around, singing the last chorus.

**XX**

She struck a pose, looking at the crowd over her shoulder and through her frizzy maroon hair. Everyone cheered for her, clapping loudly. Thrax was still silent, but after adjusting his glasses, he smirked; "Now that is one fiiine girl."

* * *

><p>AN Ok, I started writing this chapter, but got stuck because of my other stories (KotS: GU is just about over; one chapter to go) and writer's block. Luckily, I finished it. I actually finished it yesterday, but didn't have time to post it.

I thought of Almira begging for food early in the story's development. And of course, feeding pets from the table is strictly frowned upon. Almira's no exception. I thought it'd be like Ozzy to feed her, since she was giving him the puppy-dog eyes, and he's trying to strengthen the truce.

Ok, you know how "Fever" is the song Thrax hums? Well, I figured that'd be something like his theme song. So I gave Riley one. I was originally going to go with "Bad Romance", but I like this other song, "Super Psycho Love", and since it's not usually used in fanfics (if it is, I haven't read any) I decided to go with that.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N While writing my first _Osmosis Jones_ fanfic, Almira's Story, I came up with a plot for OJ 2; even the villain. But this time, it isn't Thrax and Almira…

Ok, I only own the plot, Almira, and any other characters you don't recognize; the rest is owned by Warner Bros.

**Kay3la Rich5ard:** Maybe ;) Yeah, she is :3 I don't think I would either.

**Latente:** Cool :D Thank you very much :)

* * *

><p>After the performance, more drinks were brought around, although Almira wasn't allowed any more, due to Thrax's one-drink-per-day-for-Almira rule. She didn't really care though, and was content with the glass of water.<p>

Soon, Riley stood up, only a touch shaky, and pulled up Thrax by his arm. "How 'bout we split?" She whispered, fluttering her eyelashes.

He smirked in response. "Baby, you just read my mind." He turned to Ozzy, who was in deep conversation with Drix and Leah. "We're gonna go early, Jones."

Ozzy waved him off and nodded absentmindedly, not really listening. When Thrax and Riley started for the door, Almira follows him. "Not _you_." Riley hissed at the hyena behind Thrax's back, poking her nose with a claw. To the hyena's surprise, a small bolt of blue electricity shocked her nose. She jumped back, squeaking in surprise, and shook her head. She watched the pair disappear, sighing sadly as her ears drooped; Thrax never noticed that she didn't follow.

* * *

><p>Riley walked along the sidewalk, tugging slightly on Thrax's arm. Lucky for him, hardly any cells were out on the streets that night. And those that were had seen him with Ozzy and Drix, and knew he wouldn't hurt anyone; either that, or they <em>hoped<em>.

"So where's Jones's apartment?" Riley asked.

"Down the block, take a right. Floor 3, room 26." Thrax answered.

Giggling softly, Riley continued to drag Thrax down the sidewalk, following his directions, until they found themselves in Jones's apartment. Sighing, Thrax sat on the arm of the couch. He then realized they were one person short. "Where's Almira?"

"Probably back at the Mole. We have the place all to ourselves." Riley said, slowly strutting around until she stood in front of the virus.

Thrax raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "As long as she stays outta trouble." He continued to stare at Riley with a calculated expression.

"What?" She giggled.

"Nothin'. Ya just look real familiar. Like I'm supposed to know you. I just can't put my cla-"

Suddenly, Riley stepped forward and pushed her lips against Thrax's, silencing him; at the same time, she pushed his coat down his arms. His eyes widened in shock as she pushed him back until he was lying on the couch, with her straddling him. She finally pulled back, staring at him. "Why not stop dwelling on the past," She asked, pulling his trench coat off the rest of the way. "And focus on the present? Hmm?" She traced her right-hand claws down his chest, lightly grazing his skin through his sweater. He shivered lightly, staring up at her with a bemused expression. It passed quickly as a serpent-like grin spread across his face. "Why not, indeed." He whispered, pushing his head up to kiss her again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Mole, Ozzy, Drix and Leah were preparing to leave. They searched for Thrax, but only found Almira by the door. "Where's Thrax?" Ozzy wondered out loud.<p>

"He said something about leaving early," Drix remembered. "Meaning him and someone else."

"Obviously not with Almira." Ozzy said, ignoring the hyena gem's glare.

"I think I may know who he was talkin' about." Leah said. "Where's Riley?"

Drix's eyes widened in remembrance. "She was with him before Thrax left."

"But why'd he leave without Almira?" Ozzy asked. "He never goes nowhere without her."

Almira frowned, licking her still-tingling nose. "Well, how're we gonna find him?" Leah asked.

Drix noticed Almira licking her nose. "I got an idea!" He exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "Almira can sniff them out! Thrax once said she was like a bloodhound."

"Or in _this_ case, a blood_hyena_." Ozzy grinned.

"Precisely." Drix smiled. He turned to Almira. "Can you do it, girl? Can you sniff out Thrax and Riley?"

Rolling her eyes, she nodded. _I hope so. _She thought to herself. She led the group outside and began sniffing. Despite her tingling nose, she caught the familiar scent of her owner. Not being able to help herself, she let out a loud, "AWWOOOOOOO!" And sped off, following the scent.

"She's got it!" Ozzy exclaimed. "C'mon!" He set off after the hyena, with Drix and Leah close behind.

After a few minutes, Drix began to recognize the route. "Ozzy, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The blood cell nodded. "Yeah. They were headed fer my apartment!"

* * *

><p>At the apartment, Thrax and Riley hadn't left the couch, or their positions for that matter. She was still on top of Thrax, and they were still lip locked. She ran her hands down his chest, reaching the bottom of his sweater. She curled her fingers around the bottom of it and slowly pulled it up. They parted as she pulled his sweater off over his head. They kissed again, with Riley putting her hands on Thrax's chest again. He held her face in his hands, moaning softly.<p>

Suddenly, Almira burst in with a loud bark, scaring them apart. She skidded to a stop, jaw dropped. "Mira!" Thrax exclaimed. "There you are! An' don't scare me like that!"

Then Ozzy, Drix and Leah ran in. "Thra-ahh!" Ozzy exclaimed in surprise. "Thrax, put yer sweater back on!"

"What in Frank were you doing?" Drix asked in surprise.

"What did it look like I was doin'?" Thrax asked, crawling out from under Riley with his sweater in hand. "Do I need to spell it out fer ya?"

"I said we couldn't trust her!" Ozzy yelled.

"_You_ couldn't trust her!" Thrax countered, pulling his sweater down over his head. "Ya never said nothin' 'bout the rest of us!" He then pulled his coat back on.

"Um, I don't trust her." Leah raised her hand. It went unnoticed as the cell and virus went into a full range argument, yelling about not trusting or "socializing too much" with her, and about Ozzy being too distrusting.

While Drix and Leah just watched, waiting for the argument to end, Almira turned to see Riley sneaking out of the apartment. She growled softly, then squeaked as her nose was shocked again. She wiggled her nose, scowling, as Riley exited the apartment.

"Yer just jealous 'cause I got to 'er first!" Thrax snapped.

"I ain't jealous! I got a perfectly good girlfriend already, thank you very much. Somethin' _you_ don't have." Ozzy countered back, poking Thrax in the chest.

"Well, I _would_ have one, but you had to go messin' that up!"

Ozzy clenched his fists before exploding, "That's it! I can't take it anymore! We don't need you, or yer dumb mutt to find that virus!"

"What're you sayin'?" Thrax yelled.

"I'm sayin' get outta here! The truce we had is hereby over! You an' yer mutt ain't under the protection o' the Immunity no more! Yer on yer own!"

"Well, fine! Almira an' I never needed no protection."

"Getcher asses outta my apartment!"

"Fine! We'll just do that!" Thrax turned sharply, his coat billowing out, and stomped towards the door. "C'mon, Almira." He growled.

Huffing at Ozzy, Almira turned away from the cell, and scraped her feet at him, as if burying something. Flipping her tail up dignified, she trotted after her owner.

Drix closed the door, sighing. "You shouldn't have done that." He said.

"Why? We don't need their help."

"This isn't about whether we need their help or not. I happened to have been becoming good friends with them."

"Well, excuse _me_ fer ruinin' yer friendship with the enemy." Ozzy said childishly, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Like it or not, Thrax and Almira were good additions to the team. I'm sorry you drove them away, and that they may not have changed completely for us. Besides," He sighed softly. "You don't know what they've been through." He concluded in a quiet voice.

Ozzy cocked an eyebrow, confused, but shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>AN Hey ^^; So, I've been on a two-month hiatus because last April, I broke my arm. I was taking a horseback riding lesson, and it was really windy. The horse got a little jumpy, and I fell off. I decided to take a break because even though it was my left arm that was injured, typing was still a challenge. But now my arm's mobile (although not completely) so I can start writing again, although I may be slow at restarting.

A little glimpse of Riley's powers ;) Poor little Almira, feeling left out :(

As Thrax would have put it, someone's turnin' up the heat in here ;D

I think Drix and Thrax would have been good friends; Drix is more forgiving and understanding than Ozzy.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N While writing my first _Osmosis Jones_ fanfic, Almira's Story, I came up with a plot for OJ 2; even the villain. But this time, it isn't Thrax and Almira…

Ok, I only own the plot, Almira, and any other characters you don't recognize; the rest is owned by Warner Bros.

**devilgirl123:** Yeah, poor baby :( He was, ahem, "distracted"

* * *

><p>Thrax sat out on the balcony, glaring at the horizon. Almira sat next to him, just staring solemnly off into space. "Bah, who cares if they can't catch that virus?" He grumbled. "I hope that virus takes down Frank. Then they'll be sorry."<p>

He may never admit it, but Thrax was hurt. He had put a lot of hard work into trying to find that virus. At first he thought it was to get his chain. Soon enough though, he forgot about that trinket. Even though he and Ozzy were still butting heads, Thrax and Drix had been becoming good friends. And he didn't do anything when Ozzy yelled for Thrax and Almira to leave.

He turned to Almira, surprised to see she gave a glare to him out of the corner of her eye. "Somethin' up, Baby Girl?"

She rolled her eyes with a huff. She was still hurt that he never noticed he and Riley were alone; that he never noticed he had left her at the Mole. In the past two years together, he always made sure she was with him. _I guess Riley was more important._

Thrax had no idea why she was angry at him. Then he remembered something important. "Is this about when I left ya at the Mole?"

She nodded haughtily. "I just thought you were with us." He explained. "Yer always taggin' along, I thought you had come."

_You didn't notice your little girlfriend shocking my nose or snarlin' that I weren't to come along._

Before Thrax could say anymore, Drix came out on the balcony, with a pouty-looking Ozzy close behind. "I thought we'd find you here." The cold pill said solemnly. He nudged Ozzy in front of him.

Sighing heavily, Ozzy said, "Well, Thrax, a deal's a deal. You kept yer end of the bargain," He took hold of the virus's left wrist and held his hand flat under his own clenched right hand. "So we'll keep ours." He opened his hand, dropping something black into Thrax's palm with a soft clinking sound.

Thrax and Almira stared at the object. It was the hypothalamus chain, with all of the blue and purple sparkling hypothalamus beads he had collected throughout the years.

Thrax wrapped the chain around his wrist and stood up. "Thank you." He nodded.

Ozzy and Drix stepped to the side to allow him and Almira to go through the apartment and out. As they left, Thrax paused and said softly, "An' good luck." Then they were gone.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Thrax and Almira were still walking down the street. He stared at the chain still wrapped around his wrist, holding a bead between his finger and thumb. "Y'know, I was startin' to forget what this baby looked like." He remarked.<p>

Almira acknowledged him with a small huff. Thrax rolled his eyes, letting the chain go slack around his wrist. "If yer still mad-"

"Freeze!"

Thrax and Almira jumped at the snap. Several white blood cells surrounded them. "This don't look good." He muttered.

"Thrax and Almira, you two are under arrest." A cell said, grabbing the virus's wrists behind his back.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered. "What for? We ain't done nothin'!"

"Shut it!" Another cell snapped, grabbing Almira with a catch pole. She twisted around, snapping and growling until the cell smacked her lightly on the head with his nightstick.

"You leave'er alone!" Thrax yelled, trying to pull his wrists out of the handcuffs. In the process, his chain was pushed up his coat sleeve, so no one saw it.

"You have the right to remain silent!" The cell holding him snapped. He and the other cell shoved him and Almira into a police car and drove for the prison house.

* * *

><p>Ozzy and Drix couldn't believe their ears when Chief said a hypothalamus bead had been stolen. According to the temperature meter, they had seven hours to find the bead. And of course, they guessed the prime suspects before Chief could tell them.<p>

Drix was still in denial though. "Thrax promised he and Almira would leave after getting the chain!"

"You can't always trust viruses, Drix." Chief said.

"He's right." Ozzy agreed. "Wake up an' smell the cold syrup."

They heard they were to be executed in two hours; that way they wouldn't make a fuss when the chain was taken back. Drix didn't want to witness it. Oddly enough, neither did Ozzy.

* * *

><p>Riley walked into the prison after charming her way in to see Thrax. It didn't take much. She had five minutes.<p>

As she walked past the prison cells, whistles and catcalls were sounded. She ignored them all; she had only one virus to see.

Thrax was laying on his back on the bed, with his left hand wrapped in fireproof wrap on his stomach, staring up at the ceiling. Almira was curled up beside the bed, thumping her tail once in a while. When she saw Riley, she growled deeply, feeling her nose involuntarily twitch.

Thrax looked up at Almira's growl to see Riley. "Riley!" He grinned, standing up. "Fancy seein' _you _here, baby."

"I could say the same 'bout _you_, honey." She countered. "Whattaya in for?"

"A hypothalamus bead was stolen." He explained. "Mira an' I're the only suspects."

"Really?" Riley remarked, touching a necklace with a blue and purple bead she had around her neck. "That's too bad. I heard you two'll be executed in an hour an' a half."

"Yup." Thrax sighed. "Never thought it'd end like this."

"Time's up, Missy." A guard said.

"Good luck, Thrax," Riley said, blowing him a kiss. She turned away, and as she left, she whispered under her breath, grinning, "You'll neeeed iiiit."

* * *

><p>AN I think I only took half an hour to write this. I think I'm getting back on track :D

At first I was going to have Almira forgive Thrax for his behavior, but I got a better idea ;)

Forget about the chain? The deal was if Thrax helped Ozzy and Drix find the virus and doesn't hurt Frank, he gets his chain back. He didn't exactly help find the virus to the end, but he DID keep out of trouble. So a deal's a deal.

Ooh, sounds like Riley's showing her true colors at the end :D

In other news, I tried this root beer float gum (never liked root beer as a little kid) and I liked it. So I'm gonna try a root beer float (my dad loves them, but my mom hates them)


	18. Chapter 18

A/N While writing my first _Osmosis Jones_ fanfic, Almira's Story, I came up with a plot for OJ 2; even the villain. But this time, it isn't Thrax and Almira…

Ok, I only own the plot, Almira, and any other characters you don't recognize; the rest is owned by Warner Bros.

**Devilgirl123:** I'm glad :D

* * *

><p>"I still don't see why yer so upset 'bout Thrax an' Almira gettin' executed." Ozzy remarked as he and Drix were walking down the sidewalk. "I'm glad to see them go."<p>

"Well, truthfully, I'm not." Drix countered, crossing his arms. "Thrax and I were becoming good friends. Besides,"

"'You don't know what they been through.'" Ozzy interrupted, mockingly. "I heard that already. But whattaya mean by that?"

Drix was silent for a few seconds before sighing, "I promised them I wouldn't tell anyone, but since they'll be executed, I guess they won't find out." He took a deep breath and continued, "You remember those scars on Thrax's back?"

"Yeah." Ozzy nodded.

"They're whip scars; from his step-father."

Ozzy felt his blood run cold. "What?" He whispered.

"His father died when he was twelve and his sister a month or two old. His mother remarried an abusive, drinking virus. Thrax was beaten with a belt until he was 16; then he was whipped. That's where he got the scars."

Ozzy's face paled. "Please tell me that's a joke."

"I wish I could. Also, in school, he was friends with an Ebola virus. One day, after beating him in a school test where they killed rats, Thrax found his house ransacked, and his family dead: his step-father, his mother, and his five-year-old sister, Amelia."

"Maybe he was lyi-"

Drix didn't let him finish. "He was crying! He loved his mother and little sister! And besides, do you know what was written on the wall in their blood? 'Red Death is a common cold compared to Ebola'. Thrax eventually killed him, saying Ebola was dandruff compared to Red Death. He also declared he would make Red Death the ultimate virus, surpassing Ebola."

"…Wow. That sure explains a lot."

"And Almira, she was captured by a germ who trained dogs to fight. She was mistreated, beaten and hardly fed. She was scared, and lashed out at everyone. Thrax saved her, tamed her, and nursed her back to health. When he left, she left the fighting ring behind to stay with him. She distrusts everyone but him because of her past."

"Well, that explains why she was scared of the Chief raisin' his nightstick at her, an' her flinchin' when Leah was applyin' her make up."

"Exactly." Drix nodded. "They were abused in their past, and it formed them into who they were today."

Ozzy sighed softly; now he felt sorry for them…well, only a little.

* * *

><p>Thrax sat on the bed, staring at the wall. "This is it, huh? Never thought it'd end like this. Thought it'd end like it nearly did in the alcohol." He sighed softly, stroking Almira's back with one hand and looking at the chain lying across his other hand. The beads sparkled in the dim light…wait a minute.<p>

Thrax remembered Riley wearing a necklace with a blue and purple bead. She didn't have that on before. Plus, he needed at least ten minutes to get to the hypothalamus chamber in the brain, and ten minutes to get back out. According to the report he overheard, the bead had been stolen ten minutes after he had gotten his chain back. He wouldn't have had enough time to steal it. He was innocent. And Riley…she framed him!

Thrax jumped up, looking for some way to escape. Thinking quickly, he moved his right hand through the bars and picked at the lock with his index claw. It took a while, as it was easier to use his burner claw; plus, he was left-handed. But he eventually heard the telltale click. He slowly pushed the door open and tiptoed outside. He looked back at Almira and whispered, "C'mon, Baby Girl."

Before she could even stand, a guard passing by yelled, "Hey!"

"Spit!" Thrax groaned. He pushed the door closed. "I'll come back fer ya, Mira. I promise." He turned and ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards the fire escape. Guards chased after him. He ran outside, shoved the door closed, and relocked with his claw. Then he ran down the fire escape and jumped to the ground. Then he ran off in the shadows to find the two people who he knew would help him: Ozzy and Drix.

* * *

><p>Ozzy and Drix were still walking down the sidewalk when they were pulled into an alleyway by their arms. They exclaimed in surprise at the sudden tug. "What the Frank?" Ozzy muttered.<p>

Drix gasped at two familiar glowing gold and green eyes. "Thrax!" He exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" He hissed. "Keep it down!"

"What the hell're you doin' here?" Ozzy whispered. "Yer supposed to be back in a prison cell."

"I know, but I know who stole the bead. It wasn't me."

"Explain." Drix said.

"It takes me ten minutes to get to the chamber, and ten more to get out. I'm usually delayed for a few minutes before getttin' the bead. But when I got my chain back, it was ten minutes later that the bead was stolen."

Doing some quick calculations in his head, Drix whispered, "Then you're innocent! But…why do you need us?"

"Yeah, an' _I_ fer one don't believe ya 'bout you bein' innocent." Ozzy added, crossing his arms.

"Ya gotta believe me! Almira's still at the prison, an' she'll get executed with or without me!" Thrax pleaded. "I can't lose my Baby Girl!"

"Touchin'." Ozzy scoffed. Drix hit him angrily upside the head. "What?"

"Look, since you like makin' them, I'll make ya a deal:" Thrax said. "You help me save Almira, I'll help ya catch the real victim, then Mira an' I'll leave forever."

"Why should we believe you?" Ozzy asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I haven't killed ya, an' you two're the only ones of Frank I trust." Thrax held out his hand with a questioning look.

Glancing at Drix's stern expression, Ozzy finally sighed, "Deal." And he grabbed Thrax's hand.

* * *

><p>Almira lay on the floor in the prison cell, feeling sorry for herself. <em>Left behind again. But…but he promised he'd come back. And he will…won't he?<em> She was having a hard time believing that, what with Thrax's recent behavior.

_It's that stupid Riley's fault. If she hadn't come into the picture, this wouldn't have happened._ She felt a tear run down her cheek. She and Thrax always did everything together. Now he left her in this prison cell.

_But he said he'd come back. He promised. And Thrax never breaks promises._

She began to remember a certain song she heard from a movie that fit her mood. _I sense there's something in the wind, that feels like tragedy's at hand. And though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have. The worse is just around the bend, and does he notice, my feelings for him? And will he see, how much he means to me? I think it's not to be. What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? And though I'd like to join the crowd, in their enthusiastic cloud, try as I may, it doesn't last._

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door to the cell was unlocked. "Alright, mutt. Dyin' time's a-comin'."

Almira growled at being called a mutt. _I _hate_ being called a dog!_ While she was distracted, a catchpole noose was looped around her neck. She growled and thrashed around, smoke coming from her nose. She stopped as soon as a cell raised his nightstick.

"Where's the virus?" Another cell asked.

"He ran off. We got cells patrolling around Frank. When they find him," The cell made the cut-throat sign.

Almira's eyes widened and her ears dropped as her face paled as she was led into the execution area. She was tied to a post under a large tub of alcohol. _I guess after Thrax and I were nearly killed by alcohol, they decided to get creative._ She sighed softly at the thought of Thrax; she was never going to see him again.

"Three…two…"

"STOP!"

* * *

><p>AN I felt that Drix would decide Thrax and Almira's pasts needed to be revealed someday, whether from their mouths or his. And he wanted to show Ozzy that Thrax and Almira's pasts were mostly to blame for their behavior. That's why he went back on his promises. But he had good intentions.

The song Almira sings to herself is, "Sally's Song" from the Nightmare Before Christmas, but it's Amy Lee's version. Even though she was still mad at Thrax, she deeply cares for him.

By the way, I LOVED the root beer float :D I also tried plain root beer. It's fine, but it's not my favorite soda, like Coke or Pepsi.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N While writing my first _Osmosis Jones_ fanfic, Almira's Story, I came up with a plot for OJ 2; even the villain. But this time, it isn't Thrax and Almira…

Ok, I only own the plot, Almira, and any other characters you don't recognize; the rest is owned by Warner Bros.

**hellgirl- fan1:** Indeed?

**Wulfluver22:** Who doesn't? Really? I'm so glad you like this and that :D Pretty good guess. You'll find out in this chapter...

* * *

><p>Everyone turned to the yell. Standing at the entrance, with Ozzy and Driz standing behind him, was Thrax, with the fireproof fabric on his hand gone. Everyone gasped in shock; Almira smiled widely, panting, and wagged her tail joyfully.<p>

"Jones!" Chief exclaimed as Thrax ran past to his pet. "Drix! You two said the deal with Thrax was off!"

"It was." Ozzy nodded as said virus melted the chains holding Almira under the tub of alcohol.

"But he came to us with some new information regarding the hypothalamus gland." Drix continued. "Thrax, if you please?"

"Gladly." Thrax nodded. "The bead was stolen ten minutes after I got my chain back."

"So?" A white blood cell shrugged.

"I need ten minutes to get into the chamber, an' ten minutes to get out. Not to mention I was at Jones's place. I never had time to get the bead."

"He's right." Chief said, baffled.

"Plus, this hot girl, Riley visited me in prison today, an' she was wearin' a necklace with a familiar-lookin' bead."

"What're ya sayin'?" Ozzy asked.

Before Thrax could answer, laughter sounded. It came from Riley, standing outside of the entrance of the execution area. "Bon travail, Thrax, honey." She purred. "I thought you'd never figure it out. But I'm more than ya think. I am Ms. Riley Hydrya."

"Riley Hydrya?" Drix asked, confused.

"Riley Hydrya?" Ozzy echoed.

[Riley Hydrya?]

Thrax tapped his chin before his eyes widened in realization. "Leapin' blazes, now I remember! Now I know why ya look so familiar!"

"Who is she, Thrax?" Ozzy asked.

"I'll tell ya who she is! She's Riley Hydrya; she's a rabies virus!"

Everyone gasped in horror. "R-rabies?" Drix stammered uncharacteristically.

"She's the virus y'all been lookin' for! She came from the bat! Plus, she calls herself la Moussant Beauté; the Foamin' Beauty. An' what's the most famous symptom of rabies?"

"Foaming at the mouth!" Drix exclaimed.

"Holy Frank!" Ozzy yelled, then he scratched his head. "That don't explain why she's trying' to frame you."

"One word, Jonesy," Riley grinned savagely. "'Revenge'."

At the cell and pill's confused looks, Thrax explained, "I knew her in high school. We dated fer a while, an' then some, but I broke it off. She was too crazy an' obsessed with me."

"It's been nice chattin' with y'all, but I gotta go. See ya, honeys." With a wink, Riley extended her claws. Bolts of blue electricity shot out, shocking the cells, pill, virus, and hyena germ. Once she was done, while they were still stunned, she ran off.

Coughing, Ozzy exclaimed, " She's gettin' away! Get in the car!"

He, Drix, Thrax, and Almira piled into the car. Ozzy stepped on the gas and tore down the highway after her.

"I see 'er!" Thrax exclaimed.

Looking over her shoulder, Riley saw them too. Growling, she jumped onto a truck, pushed her hands down to her hips, and straightened her arms, jumping up. Transparent membranes ran between her wrists and hips, making her resemble a flying squirrel. Blinking at the road, a truck was suddenly heading for Ozzy's car as she glided away.

"Whoa!" Ozzy yelled, braking hard.

"Wait!" Driz stuck his arm out the window and shot at the truck. It flickered away. "It's an illusion!"

"That's another symptom o' rabies," Thrax said from the back of the car as Ozzy sped back up. "Hallucinations. Her electricity comes from destroyin' nerves, causin' paralysis. Plus she changes moods often."

"All units! All units! Suspect is headed for uvula," Ozzy's radio blared. "Repeat, headed for the uvula!"

"What's a u-va-la again?" Ozzy asked.

"The dangling thing in Frank's-" Drix started out patiently.

"Now I remember!" Ozzy turned towards the rectum.

"Not that one, ya idiot!" Thrax yelled. "The one in his throat!" Almira demonstrated further by opening her mouth, sticking her tongue out, and pointing at her throat.

"Oh, right." Ozzy blushed, turning in the right direction. "_Now _I remember."

The radio blared again, "Update on the runaway virus. She was last seen in a stolen car headed for the uvula. It is confirmed she has a hostage. She is identified as the mayor's aid."

"Leah!" Ozzy gasped in horror.

"That's it!" Thrax grabbed the cell by the shoulder, tossed him in the back, and sat in the driver's seat, ignoring Ozzy's protests. "_I'm _takin' the wheel!" He planted his foot on the gas and pulled his glowing burner claw back.

Realizing what Thrax was doing, Ozzy stammered, "No no no no! Don't you dare!"

Still ignoring him, Thrax shoved his claw into the ignition cover, creating waves of orange to spread across the blue car. As it tore down the highway, it converted into a race car-like car with dark orange fins and a long pointed nose.

Poor Ozzy nearly had a heart attack. "Whatcha doin' to my baby?"

"Can it, Jello boy, it'll wear off in an hour. 'Sides, we got more important things to worry 'bout." Thrax growled, hunching over the steering wheel as he gripped it in his claws. "Like Leah."

Ozzy immediately nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>AN A few more chapters, and this story will be done.

So we learn Riley's surname. And her viral occupation. To everyone who guessed she was rabies, congrats :D You got it right. And then we learn why Thrax thought she looked/sounded familiar, and her reason for framing him.

I love the uvula conversation in OJ, so I revived it :D I suspect Ozzy may forget things now and then; especially in a situation like this.

I also brought in Thrax's car. I love it; it's fast and fiery :D

You might notice I put in a few Leah/Thrax hints here and there; like Thrax only pulled Ozzy from the wheel when he heard Leah was in trouble. Or when they had more important things to worry about than Ozzy's car; meaning Leah.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N While writing my first _Osmosis Jones_ fanfic, Almira's Story, I came up with a plot for OJ 2; even the villain. But this time, it isn't Thrax and Almira…

Ok, I only own the plot, Almira, and any other characters you don't recognize; the rest is owned by Warner Bros.

**DevilGirl123:** Awesome :D

**WulfLuver22:** XD It's fine. I like both short AND long reviews :)

* * *

><p>Taking a shortcut, and with the now-faster car, Thrax was able to drive everyone to the uvula before Riley arrived. Everyone piled in and out of the elevator and spread out into the large room. Drix made his gun pour out red cherry smoke into the room, clouding the room and hiding everyone.<p>

Soon, with a ding, the elevator opened. Riley dragged out a yelling Leah, recoiling at the smell. "What in the name of Cujo is that smell?" She growled.

"Cherry, my dear Riley." Drix smiled, then he aimed his gin at the she-virus. "Now release Leah!"

"Of course," She purred. "When you pry her from my cold, dead claws."

"That can be arranged." Looking up, Riley saw Ozzy gripping the wall, while the rest of him was stretched out. His torso was wrapped around Thrax's waist, and his legs were wrapped around a pole.

Thrax backed away, stretching Ozzy back like a rubber band. Almira headbutted him in the back, causing him to shoot forward. He grabbed Leah and pushed Riley back before being pulled back as Ozzy straightened his stretched body.

"Au revoir, Ms. Riley." Drix announced as she ducked into the smoke. She created several copies of herself in attempt to confuse Drix. He shot at the clones, causing them to wave away.

Ozzy relaxed his body and unwrapped himself from around Thrax as the virus released Leah. "You ok, baby?"

"Ozzy!" She exclaimed happily. "Thrax!" She grabbed both of them in a hug, surprising them. "My heroes."

Exchanging a confused expression, Ozzy and Thrax shrugged and smiled.

Suddenly, Drix shot the last clone. It also tore through the window, causing it to tear away. "See ya, honeys," Riley grinned. She extended her claws, causing more bolts of electricity to come out. They tickled the roof of Frank's mouth. He opened his mouth and inhaled to cough. Through his mouth, everyone saw the concerned face of his new girlfriend, Haley.

"Bye bye, boys and girls." Riley laughed, jumping and spreading her membranes. She glided out as Frank began to cough.

"Oh no!" Ozzy exclaimed.

Thrax quickly checked his wrists and yelled out in frustration, "That bitch's got my chain!"

"We're dead _now_!" Leah gasped. Without Riley's necklace or Thrax's chain, Frank couldn't be saved.

"How's yer aim?" Ozzy asked Drix.

"Still better than yours." He winked, opening his gun.

Realizing what Ozzy was doing, Thrax grabbed his wrist. "I'm comin' with ya." He snapped. "Me an' Almira."

"Thrax,"

"I ain't takin' no fer an answer! That crazy virus's got my chain. 'Sides," He sighed heavily at what he thought he would never say. "We're partners, right?"

Ozzy was silent for a second before nodding with a grin, "Yeah. Yeah, we _are _partners!"

Drix closed his gun with a smile. "What are you guys doin'?" Leah asked, confused.

Thrax grabbed her face and kissed her deeply, much to the shock of her and the others. "Savin' Frank, baby." He answered. He turned back around to find Ozzy glaring at him. "What?" He smirked.

"We'll talk 'bout this later." The cell promised. "Fer now, we got a job to do."

With a nod, Thrax bent at the knees a little. "Get on."

Ozzy climbed onto Thrax's back and flattened himself slightly, gripping his coat. Almira climbed on over him. "You want Osmosis an' Thrax?" Ozzy began.

"You _got _Osmosis an' Thrax." The virus finished as he backed up. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him with the extra weight on his back. Then, grabbing the sides of his coat, he jumped up, spread his coat, he glided out, as Frank coughed again, after Riley. They crashed into her, and they all fell into the clear fluid on one of Haley's eyes.

As soon as he gained his footing, Thrax stood up to find Riley standing in front of him. "Hiii, honey." She winked.

"Nice try, Missy." Thrax growled. "I want my chain back."

Riley held up her fist; the chain was wrapped around her fingers. "You want it? Come and get it, Red-Head."

With a savage growl, Thrax swiped at her wrist with his glowing claw. She backed away and kicked at his leg. He stumbled back. Then she shot out several bolts of electricity from her index finger. Thrax ducked and dodged them, then punched her upside the chin.

Ozzy and Almira stood to the side, observing the fight. "This seem kinda...deja vu-ish to you?" The cell asked.

"Mm-hmm." Almira nodded.

Soon, Thrax was knocked onto his front. Before he could get up, Riley straddled his back. "Alright, Thrax," She said. "You win. You can have your precious chain."

"I knew you'd see it my wa-AGGHHH!" Riley wrapped the chain around Thrax's neck and pulled up as hard as she could.

Almira yelped in shock. "We gotta help 'im." Ozzy exclaimed as he and the hyena ran to the viruses.

"It looks good on you, Thrax, honey." Riley cooed as Thrax grabbed at the chain, choking. "You should think of wearing this as a necklace."

Suddenly, with a roar, Almira tackled Riley, claws out. At the same time, as Haley rushed into the bathroom to the medicine cabinet, she blinked, sending everyone tumbling.

* * *

><p>AN I decided I liked the final climax in OJ enough to use that basic outline for this story.

When Riley says, "What in the name of Cujo..." it's a reference to the rabid St. Bernard, Cujo, who partially inspired Riley.

Remember when Thrax stated specifically he, Ozzy and Drix weren't partners? I guess he changed his mind :)

Another Thrax/Leah hint :D

I guess NOW Thrax knows how it feels to be choked. Don't worry, he'll be fine :)


	21. Chapter 21

A/N While writing my first _Osmosis Jones_ fanfic, Almira's Story, I came up with a plot for OJ 2; even the villain. But this time, it isn't Thrax and Almira…

Ok, I only own the plot, Almira, and any other characters you don't recognize; the rest is owned by Warner Bros.

**Devilgirl123:** Thanks :D

**WulfLuvr22:** No, I have something else in mind. And yes, she needs to die.

* * *

><p>Thrax managed to grip the eyelash before falling, despite the chain still wrapped tightly around his throat. He coughed, trying to regain his breath, as Ozzy, who was next to him, removed the chain. "You ok?" He asked.<p>

"Hmm." Thrax nodded, rubbing his throat. Almira, who was sat in front of them, sighed with relief.

Ozzy then noticed he had what they were fighting for: the chain! "Ha!" He laughed. "Who the germinators now?"

Thrax grinned as he finally regained his breath and the feeling in his throat; Almira smiled widely, wagging her tail.

Suddenly, the eyelash jerked down. They grabbed it, trying not to fall, exclaiming in surprise. Getting deja vu again, Ozzy pounded on the eyelash with his fist while Thrax tapped it with his claw. "It's a falsie." They said simultaneously, looking at each other in bewilderment.

Then, Ozzy saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Guys, look out!" He exclaimed, pushing Thrax and Almira aside as he rolled onto his back. Thrax gripped the falsie with his claws and pulled himself up onto his elbows. Almira pulled herself up all the way. They both gasped at what they saw.

Riley was straddling Ozzy, with her claws shoved through his chest and into the falsie. "Well well, look what the doctor dragged in." She cackled. "Real shame you won't be able to stop me. Frank's girlfriend and daughter? Their days are numbered."

Glancing down at himself, Ozzy grinned up at Riley, "Their time ain't up," Thrax and Almira smiled at this.

Riley raised an eyebrow confused before looking down; there was a hole in Ozzy's chest, but not from her claws. "_Yours _is." He concluded.

"Wha-what?" She gasped, wide-eyed.

"Fell fer that myself." Thrax grinned as he moved himself up the falsie, remembering that moment _his_hand was stuck.

Ozzy split himself, crawled out from under Riley, and sewed himself together. "We gotta go!" He said.

Thrax managed to climb back onto the falsie. He held his hand under the bead around Riley's neck and sliced through the necklace with his burner claw. "_I'll _take that." He said as he clenched his fist around the bead. He turned on his heel and began to follow Ozzy up the falsie.

With a snort at the she-virus, Almira jumped over her to follow Thrax and Ozzy. Growling, Riley paused her tugging on her arm and shot a bolt of electricity at her hind leg, making her stumble and squeal.

Thrax turned and gasped, "Mira!"

"We ain't got time, c'mon!" Ozzy tugged on Thrax's sleeve until he followed the cell. They grabbed the hanging glue strands as the falsie began to loosen. Almira ran as fast as she could towards them, but the falsie was falling faster.

"C'mon, baby, you can make it," Thrax pleaded. "C'mon, Almira. C'mon, Baby Girl." To his horror, the falsie began to fall with her on it. "NOOO!"

Tossing the chain to Thrax, who quickly caught it in his free hand, Ozzy stretched his free arm to Almira and wrapped it tight around her middle. Her fall was stopped short. After bouncing a few times, she looked up with a confused whine. "I gotcha." Ozzy groaned, as Thrax sighed with relief.

The falsie fell into the sink, taking a screaming, still-stuck Riley with it. As it fell down the drain, she looked up and yelled out angrily, "THRAAAAAX!"

Thrax and Ozzy climbed onto a real eyelash as Haley was walking back to Frank. The cell began pulling Almira up. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Hurry!" Thrax yelled impatiently.

"I'm tryin'!" Ozzy snapped back. "She's heavy!"

Slowly but steadily, Almira was nearing the eyelash. Thrax grabbed her paws and heaved her up the rest of the way, prompting Ozzy to release his now-sore arm.

Thrax pulled Almira into a hug, feeling unshed tears begin to sting his eyes. "Oh my God! I was so scared! I'm so sorry I neglected ya, Almira. I love you. I'm sorry."

Smiling, Almira rubbed her snout on Thrax's cheek. [I forgive you. I love you too.]

"I hate to interrupt, but we got a body to save." Ozzy said awkwardly.

Annoyed that the reunion was over, Thrax nodded regardless. He placed his chain around his neck like a necklace, and stuffed Riley's necklace into his pocket. After Ozzy and Almira climbed onto his back, he grabbed his coat and took off down the eyelash. He jumped up and spread his coat, headed for Frank's open mouth like a rocket jet, with a beeline for the uvula.

Soon, he fell into the uvula, causing Ozzy and Almira to fall off. As Leah, Drix and the chief helped the cell up, Thrax leapt to his feet. Almira jumped onto his back again as he jumped down the throat, spreading his coat again.

"Hey!" Ozzy yelled. "Where're ya goin'?"

* * *

><p>Thrax and Almira stood in front of the still-scrambling DNA chain in the glowing-orange hypothalamus chain. What they didn't know was Ozzy, Drix and Leah were hiding in the hallway. Curious, Leah whipped out her phone and began video-recording the virus and hyena germ.<p>

Thrax took the single hypothalamus bead from Riley's necklace. He stared at the glowing bead he held in his claws, then looked at the DNA chain. "Ya know, Mira, ever since Ed killed my family, I wanted to prove Red Death was stronger than Ebola; that was by gettin' ourselves a record in the medical books. But...lately, I've been thinkin', is that what I really want?"

She looked up at him, confused. "I never thought about settin' records when I was growin' up; only after 17. Plus, my mom always stressed the idea 'bout me becomin' a vaccine. She killed only because she thought viruses were s'pposed to. After she saw the pain it caused, an' after she met my birth-dad...she stopped. She told me whether I killed fer a livin', or was with the Immunity, she'd be proud. But I can't help but think...would she be proud now?" Tears began to form at the thought of his deceased family.

Finally making a decision, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and muttered, "For my family...an' fer Shane. She already lost her mom; she shouldn't lose her dad either." He approached the scrambling chain, found the gap, and grabbed one side. It felt like grabbing a hot wire. Grunting at the stinging, he shoved the bead into the gap and let the chain go, blowing on his slightly-singed hand. The chain began calming down, the room turned back to blue, and the temperature began to lower from 104 to 98.6 slowly, but surely.

Suddenly, guards ran in and pushed Thrax to the floor, pulling his arms back. "You ain't goin' nowhere, virus!" One snapped.

Almira crouched down, growling. "Almira," She cocked her head at Thrax's stern look and voice. "Enough."

Shocked at Thrax's submissive attitude, Almira allowed herself to be shackled. She and a now-subdued Thrax were led out of the chamber to the cells. They never glanced at Ozzy, Drix or Leah.

* * *

><p>AN Only one chapter, not including the epilogue left ;)

I had the little part where Ozzy and Thrax tap the eyelash, realizing it's a false one, bouncing around in my head before I wrote this story out. I think when I was developing the plot.

I think Ozzy became a kinda/sorta/bit of a friend to Thrax and Almira, since he pushed them away from Riley and took the blunt of the hit. Since he pulled the "hole-in-the-chest" trick again, it wasn't much of a sacrifice.

I think if Thrax had been thinking about his family more often, how his mom talked about him becoming a vaccine, his own father dying, and his stepdad, mom and sister being killed, I think he would have been less hesitant to kill Frank. Because Shane only had her dad, and he lost his when he was 12 (that's probably about her age in OJ) so they would have had something in common: they lost their dads at the same age. Again, that's just how I think it.

That's why he saved Frank; since Drix brought up his family, he realized Shane would go through the same grief of losing her dad as he had, and he realized his mom wouldn't be proud of him.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N While writing my first _Osmosis Jones_ fanfic, Almira's Story, I came up with a plot for OJ 2; even the villain. But this time, it isn't Thrax and Almira…

Ok, I only own the plot, Almira, and any other characters you don't recognize; the rest is owned by Warner Bros.

**WulvLuvr22:** Even big bad viruses get sad sometimes :(

I guess they don't know when to make themselves known XD

**Devilgirl123:** :) Thanks.

* * *

><p>The next day, Thrax stretched as he got out of the cell bed. "It's been one hell of a couple of weeks, huh, Baby Girl?" He asked.<p>

She nodded in agreement. When they entered Frank, intent on killing him, they were dragged into trying to catch a virus, were framed and nearly killed, found the virus they were looking for, and ended up saving Frank.

"Maybe all this workin' fer the Immunity's softened me, but I think I made the right choice yesterday...actually, I think it was thinkin' 'bout my family."

At Almira's confused look, he explained, "Before, when I was killin', I never thought 'bout my family. But when Drix brought 'em up, they show up in my thoughts. I know Mom wouldn't be too pleased after I nearly killed a family man with a daughter; especially when my own dad died before seein' his kids grow up."

Almira nodded solemnly. She never thought about her family, as she only knew her mother for the first four months of her life. But she considered Thrax her family. So she knew family was important.

Ozzy and Drix approached the cell door. "Hey, guys." Ozzy said in a melancholy tone.

"Chief wants us to take you and Almira out to the droning the police station." Drix explained. "Before...you know."

Thrax nodded. "Also, he said you two don't need to be restrained; he trusts you."

Thrax raised an eyebrow, but shrugged as Ozzy unlocked the door. Thrax and Almira walked out and towards the front door of the building. Drix laid a hand on the virus's shoulder.

Once they were through the front door, they saw a large crowd, who began cheering as soon as they saw Thrax.

Needless to say, both he and Almira were surprised. "What the-"

"Gotcha!" Ozzy and Drix laughed.

"You two ain't bein' executed." Ozzy grinned, slapping Thrax on the shoulder.

"You two are heroes!" Drix added.

"Huh?" Thrax asked, confused.

"Leah recorded you putting the hypothalamus bead back and sent it to the news." The chief explained. "You two are real heroes of Frank now."

Thrax raised an eyebrow playfully at Leah, who blushed as she pushed some hair out of her face. "Eh, I don't care."

The press started yelling out questions at Thrax. "How long have you been on the job?"

"I started at 17, so I guess fer about 11 years."

"How long have you had your pet?"

"A little over two years."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

This made Thrax laugh. "No, not at the moment."

"If your family were here, do you think they would be proud?"

Thrax flinched at this, but before he could respond, Drix laid a hand on his shoulder. "Alright, I think that's enough questions for today."

Thrax sighed softly. "Thanks, Bubble-Butt."

Drix rolled his eyes, but nodded, "Sure thing, Red."

Ozzy approached the virus. "Before ya found us, Drix told me 'bout you an' Almira's pasts."

Thrax swiftly glared at the pill. "You have to get it out _some_time!" Drix protested.

"He's right, Thrax." Ozzy agreed. "'Sides, I feel fer ya. No one deserves to go through any o' that; not even a germ or virus."

Thrax's glare softened slowly before sighing, "I guess it had to come out sometime. Just don't tell no one else without our permission!"

"We promise." Drix and Ozzy nodded.

"Tell what?" Leah asked confused; Ozzy and Drix looked at Thrax questioningly.

Sighing, he glanced at Almira, who nodded, and said softly, "When I was 12, my step dad beat me with a belt until I was 15; after, he used a whip, which left scars on my back. Almira was forced to fight other dogs from four months to a year old."

Leah's eyes widened. "...Oh my God. Thrax..."

"Keep it secret?" He raised an eyebrow. She zipped her lips shut, winking.

"Hey, Thrax, think you and Almira can stay and help keep Frank in shape?" Chief asked, grinning. "We could always use a vaccine or two."

Needless to say, Thrax was speechless. "You...you want us to stay?"

"It was Ozzy's idea, and Mayor Colonic was more than happy to allow you to stay." Chief explained. "All you have to do is say yes."

Thrax looked at a smugly-grinning Ozzy. "After all I done, you want me to stay?"

"Well, I guess every body needs a vaccine or two to help fight diseases." He shrugged.

"Besides, if you say yes, you'll have broken a different record: the first Red Death vaccine." Drix added.

"I never thought of it that way."

"Before y'all make the decision, Drix an' I got something fer you an' Almira." Ozzy pulled fingerless gloves resembling wrapped bandages out of his pocket and handed them to Thrax. "They're cool-lookin' gloves I saw. I had Chief put Immunity badges on the backs, that way you can walk around without them papers."

Indeed, on the backs were blue Immunity badges, with the initials, "FPD" He pulled one on his left hand, with the badge on the back of his hand. "Heh, not bad." He grinned, holding his hand out, palm facing away, and flexing his fingers.

"They're specially-made fireproof." Ozzy added, winking.

"And for Almira, an Immunity collar charm." Drix said, holding it up. "It's a charm with an Immunity badge." He bent down and attached it to Almira's collar.

Thrax looked at the other glove, then looked down at Almira. "Whattaya think, Baby Girl?"

Almira touched her new collar charm with her paw, looked at Thrax's glove, then smiled, her eyes twinkling.

Smiling back, Thrax pulled on the other glove and said, "Chief? Almira and I...we accept the proposal."

At that, the crowd cheered loudly. "Welcome to the team." Chief smiled, shaking Thrax's hand.

"Who'da thought _you'd _be one o' the Immunity?" Ozzy grinned, slapping a hand on Thrax's shoulder. "Glad to have ya on the team, Thrax."

"Glad to be here...Oz."

Ozzy shrugged, smirking playfully. "It's a start."

Almira jumped up into Thrax's arms and licked the side of Drix's cheek, who was standing next to the virus. They all laughed as he and Ozzy scratched behind her ears. She smiled as she wagged her tail. Thrax chuckled softly; Almira was finally opening up to other people. And more than that, he was one of the Immunity.

He knew his mother would be proud of him for that.

* * *

><p>AN Next chapter's the epilogue; aka, last chapter.

Sometimes those guys are such goofballs XD

I had fun deciding what questions Thrax's "fans" ask him. I do not know if cellular time runs at the same time as human time (if Ozzy was the same age as Frank, there wouldn't be many cells in him. Plus Ozzy said his great-great-grandfather fought the measles {presumably in Frank} and mentioned his ancestors coming in through the umbilical cord) so I just didn't bother thinking too much about it. I estimate Thrax to be pretty young because a) I wanted to X3 and b) he seemed to still be pretty limber. So you can do the math on his age.

Speaking of age, Almira's official age is three years; she spent a year training as the Flaming Death, and spent two with Thrax. So she's two years younger than my dog, and eight years younger than my cat (he's the alpha pet XD)

I couldn't wait to write the moment Chief asks Thrax and Almira to join the Immunity :D That's the reason I wrote this fanfic in the first place; judging by my PatG and TLK fanfics, you can see I like changing bad guys to good guys. And I think Thrax would make a good good guy XD

I thought he looked especially good in white fingerless gloves. They look like bandages because I just thought it looked neat :D And they have the badges on the back. There's a pic in my DA gallery that shows what he looks like with the gloves.

Almira decided she can trust Ozzy and Drix enough to let them pet her :)


	23. Epilogue

A/N While writing my first _Osmosis Jones_ fanfic, Almira's Story, I came up with a plot for OJ 2; even the villain. But this time, it isn't Thrax and Almira…

Ok, I only own the plot, Almira, and any other characters you don't recognize; the rest is owned by Warner Bros.

**snow299:** Thank you :)

* * *

><p>Several Months Later...<p>

Thrax walked down the street, his long coat billowing out behind him, watching out for rogue germs or viruses. By his side was his faithful pet, Almira.

It had been nearly a year since they joined the FPD, with Thrax becoming the first Red Death vaccine. They hadn't been accepted by everyone, despite them being heroes, but they slowly, but surely proved their killing days were over.

Through the year, Thrax, Ozzy and Drix became better friends. The virus and blood cell still had their occasional fights or bickerings, so they remained frenemies. It was the same with Ozzy and Almira, but to a stronger extent for Almira.

Thrax and Drix, on the other hand, were very good friends. Drix was the first person Thrax trusted; more so than Ozzy. Drix would get annoyed with the virus and cell's fights, but he always managed to break it up before it got physical. Almira also trusted Drix more than she trusted Ozzy.

Thrax and Leah were still kind of shaky, but they were progressing. He still flirted with her on occasion, but she knew he was just playing. She had to explain that to Ozzy though. She and Almira were shaky as well, but they'd have moments when they agreed on the same subject; mostly that males were idiots at times.

When the quadric were on the job, it was just as hard as before Thrax ever came. Frank and Haley had broken up, and he converted back to his lazy, gluttonous self, despite Shane's best effort. But lucky for him, the Immunity had some extra hands - er, _claws _- to spare.

"Remember when Frank used to be this bad, Mira?" Thrax asked, scratching her ears. "Jones and Drix say he's worse now. That makes the job harder." He then noticed three she-cells, each with a cell dog, across the street looking towards him.

"Oh my Frank, it's Thrax!" One exclaimed softly.

"He's _sooo _hot!" Another sighed.

"In more ways than one." The last nodded.

Chuckling softly, Thrax paused, turned to the girls, and winked charmingly at them, grinning. They all gasped and sighed dreamily. "Y'know, I could get used to this." He whispered to Almira.

She rolled her eyes heavily, but saw the male dogs looking intently at her, ears perked up. Smirking, she tossed her hair back, fluttered her eyelashes, and wagged her tail teasingly. The males panted happily, wagging their tails hard.

Almira may have not been looking for a male, but that didn't mean she didn't like teasing them.

Just then, Thrax's walky-talky watch buzzed. "Officer Jones to Officer Muerja! Thrax! Almira! You guys there?"

Thrax held down a button on his watch to talk. "Yeah, we're here. Whatcha got, Jones?"

"We got Intel that Scarlet Fever's down in yer old hideout. Drix an' I want you two to come down to the right shin."

"Alright, we'll be there in a flash. Over an' out." Thrax pulled his shades out of his pocket. "C'mon, Baby Girl," He said, putting the shades on. "We got a case!"

Barking once, Almira ran alongside him down the sidewalk towards the shin. She jumped onto his back as he prepared to glide off of the ground with his coat.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>A/N You all know what epilogue means: last chapter!

I think the citizens of Frank, regardless of Thrax and Almira's heroisms, wouldn't really trust them. After all, they tried to kill them. But once they see they won't hurt anyone, they're fine with them.

Speaking of which, I think it's only natural Thrax has a few, ahem, "admirers". Just like in the real world ;3 Almira has her fair share too, but she's not as much of a Casanova as Thrax is. She just likes to tease them ;)

You "Ozzy and Drix" fans know who Scarlet Fever is ;) His mention is a bit of foreshadowing for what I'll do next.

Ok, 23 chapters, 39 reviews, and...3,254 hits! Not bad. A special thanks to everyone who favorited:

WulfLuvr22  
>vixen1991<br>snow299  
>Russian Wolf 666<br>RavageThyCorpse  
>IAmNotOneOfThem<br>FrankSinatra24  
>Bleachfan82<p>

Everyone who added this to their Alerts:

WulfLuvr22  
>T.A.W. 21<br>snow299  
>RavageThyCorpse<br>Latente  
>EveM92<br>Devilgirl123

And all who Reviewed:

snow299  
>RavageThyCorpse<br>Kay3la Rich5ard  
>hellgirl- fan1<br>Latente  
>megan<br>Devilgirl123  
>WulfLuvr22<p>

Announcer: DarkraixCresselia, you've just finished, "Osmosis Jones 2: the Enemy is Alive and Well"! What are you going to do next?

DarkraixCresselia: I'M GOING TO DISNEYLAND!

Actually, California Adventure. But eh, they're both Disney parks. This July, maybe the 25th, my family and I are driving to California and Las Vegas. My mom's family lives out there. We'll do the beach, California Adventure, and in Las Vegas, we'll look for tanks from "Tanked" :D So in late July and early August, if I'm not doing anything, it's because I'm not home.

Interesting Fact for OJ 2:

The title wasn't originally "The Enemy is Alive and Well" I forgot what the original name was. I was in the library, looking over a book about viruses, and a chapter title was, "The Enemy is Alive and Well" I liked that title, so I used it :)


End file.
